


Good Girl Goes Bad

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Cages, Corruption, Dom/sub, Evanstan - Freeform, F/M, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Games, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, age gap, professor student relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: As professors at a Christian University, Chris and Sebastian pass the time by turning innocent Christian school girls into their wanton sex machines.





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian and Chris stood at the banquet table at the welcome orientation.

“What about her?” He nods to a blonde girl with a short skirt. She has a cross necklace but a lot of makeup on.

Sebastian laughed and shook his head, “To easy. Guarantee she’s been fucked a lot. You know the more innocent they are, the more fun it is.” Seb whispers.

Seb walks into the ground putting his glasses on to get a better look at the girls.

Chris and he both started teaching at this Christian University 11 years ago. Chris’s dad was the Dean of the College of Astrophysics. Seb and he had been best friends since elementary. Chris had got them both jobs right after grad school. Sebastian and him both were astronomy professors. They were 2 out of 4 professors in the astronomy team. They shared a building with physics professors.

Sebastian spots you. Your sitting by yourself at a table flipping through the rulebook. He walks up to you.

“Hello, I’m professor Stan.” He introduces himself, “Welcome to St. James.”

You look up at him and blush. He is easily the most handsome man you’ve ever seen. “Thank you!” You speak quietly.

“Of course.” He gives a friendly smile. He looks you over, and your completely oblivious to his plans for you, “What’s your name and major?”

“I’m Y/N Y/L/N. I’m an astronomy major.” You say nervously, feeling a blush creeping up your neck and cheeks. “I’m a junior.” You blurt.

“Oh, a transfer student then.” He nods his head.

“Yes. I went to St. Benedict’s before.” You look down at the table, unable to keep looking into his gorgeous storm-colored eyes.

He smirked. “That’s a great school. Why did you transfer?”

You press your legs together and squirm nervously. “My parents moved for my father's new job. I didn’t want to be far from them.” You admit.

“How very sweet.” He smiled, “well, you’ll definitely be in some of my classes. Professor Evans and I teach all the junior and Senior level classes.”

“Cool.” You blurt again and tuck your hair behind your ear. You couldn’t believe how dumb you sounded but he made you so nervous.

“See you in class, Miss. Y/L/N.”

You nod awkwardly and go back to flipping through the book.

Sebastian met Chris at the back of the room. “Third row, left side, end seat.” He indicates you to Chris.

“Looks Good from behind. Let me get a look at her face.” He answers. He walks to the front and does a small introduction speech, welcoming the freshman and transfers. Older students were there too, looking for recruits for their clubs, fraternities and sororities.

He walks back and nods. They enjoy the rest of the night and then they head back to their shared apartment only a block from campus.

“She was cute,” Chris said.

“She’s more than cute. She just wasn’t all made up. She’s a sweet girl.” She’s a junior. Transfer from an all-girl school, couldn’t even look at me without turning into a blushing mess.”

Chris pumps his arm in a yes! Motion. “Sounds like a virgin.”

“Oh, she moved to stay close to her mommy and daddy.” He chuckled.

“Seriously?” He arches an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” He smiles a sly smile.

“Ohhhhh.” He chuckled, “I can’t wait to start this.”

—

You wake up and shower. You brush your hair and put on some chapstick. You slip on your school uniform. A green blazer of a white button down and a black and gold striped tie. You put on a plaid skirt that is black, green, white, and gold. You slip on your black knee highs and black flats.

On your way to class, you notice a lot of girls wearing their skirt hitting mid thighs. You look down at yours hitting right above the knee. You feel self-conscious about standing out, but you're following the rules. You gape at the racy heels the girls paired with their uniforms. A lot of them didn’t wear their ties and left their blouses top buttons undone. This would have never flown at your old university.

You enter your first class. Another handsome man is standing up front. What was with school and is beautiful male professors?

He smiles, “I’m professor Evans. This is Stellar Cosmology 302.” He then goes into his lecture times and rules.

At one point he looks over and gives you a smile. You feel your heart flutters and a blush creep over you.

At the end of class he announces, “For any transfer students, please stop by my office hours tonight. I need to know where you are currently at to make sure you are ready for this class.” He lets the class leave early.

You walk up to the front of the class, “Excuse me.” You say from behind him to get his attention.

“Hello, Miss. Ummm…”

“Y/L/N.” You respond, “I’m a transfer student. I’ll stop by your office hours tonight. Do I need to bring anything?”

He gives you another big smile. His eyes are friendly and he makes you feel comfortable and safe. “Just yourself.”

“Ok, I’ll see you at 5:30 sharp.”

You head to your next class. The gorgeous Professor Stan is up front.

He has a serious smoldering factor to him. Where Professor Evans was all laughs, this man seems more stern.

“First off, I’m Dr. Stan. You may address me as Professor Stan or Doctor Stan. I worked my ass off to get my Ph.D. I’m taking all the advantages I get with it.” He licks his lips and you could swear he glanced over at you.

He informs the class to read the syllabus on their own time and goes immediately in the lecture.

You head to the rest of your classes. Two physic based ones with female professors which is less distracting.

You head to Professor Evans office hours. You knock on the door and Professor Stan opens the door.

“Professor Stan. Oh, I’m sorry! I must of looked at wrong syllabus I thought this was Professor Evans office.” You exclaiming nervously.

You heard professor Evans’s laugh and Professor Stan smiles, “It is. Come in.”

You slightly frown wondering why Professor Stan is here for this assessment, but you walk in. He shuts the door behind you. It was odd that there were no other students present. You couldn’t have been the only transfer. You sit down in a chair.

They both start firing astronomy-related questions at you and you get every single correctly.

Professor Evans stands and walks behind you and puts his hands on your shoulders. You blush wildly. “Final question. Who knows more the student or the professors?”

You’re squirming in your seat at the warmth of his hands. You can feel it through your blazer. You’re nipples stiffen and you feel overheated. “The p-professor.”

“Good answer.” Professor Stan smiles at you and stands in front of you. “We are going to teach you so much, Y/N.” He coos. He kneels in front of you.

Your mouth goes dry as your about to ask what he’s doing. He snakes a hand up the inside of your thigh. You’re brain screams for you to shut them, but something in you, something dark screams to open for him.

You tremble and stare down at him. He’s looking at you with those storm-colored eyes and you let out a ragged breath. You open your legs wider, hoping God can forgive you.

“Ohhh, good girl.” Professor Stan gives you a genuine smile and your heart flips. He’s so gorgeous.

Soon you feel hands unbuttoning your blouse. You’re shivering. You know you shouldn’t be doing this. What would your parents think? What would God think? But you had never been touched like this. Hell, you had never touched yourself.

Professor Stan slides a finger under the crotch of your cotton baby blue panties and he pulls them off you. Then cups your sex possessively. You hiss in a breath.

 

Professors Evans hands cup your bra covered breast and you let out a whimper, “Do you like that?” He chuckles into your ear.

You whine in response.

Sebastian holds up your panties, showing the embarrassing soaked spot, “I’d say she loves everything we’re doing judging by these.”

You tremble as Professor Evans hands snake under your bra and he tweaks your nipples hard. You gasp.

“Do you ever touch yourself, Miss. Y/L/N?”

You shake your head no. Professor Stan pushes your knees further apart.

“Oh, Chris look at this pretty little pussy.” He shoves your skirt to your waist and you blush wildly, “You don’t shave, princess?” He runs his fingers over your lower lips.

“P-p-people do that?” You asked. Was that your voice that sounded so husky?

Chris laughs, “Such a sweet girl. So innocent.” Another pinch to your nipples. You moan again.

Sebastian chuckles, “She loves that Chris. She’s growing visibly wetter.” Your face burns with embarrassment.

“Stop, Sebastian. You’re embarrassing the pretty little thing.” Chris scolds, but with merriment sparking in his eyes.

He smirks at the other man. He leans forward and dips his finger between your lips. You tremble. “How far have you gone before this?” He asked.

You shake your head no.

“Kissing?” He asked.

You shake your head no again. “Sweet fucking Christ!”

You are shocked by the blasphemy but it makes you even more aroused for some reason.

“Who do you want to be your first kiss?” Sebastian asks as his finger slides against your clit. You’re body jerks and you open wider. He kisses the inside of your knee with a slide of his sexy tongue. Have you ever found a tongue sexy before? You didn’t know but his was definitely sexy.

“You! God you.” You cry.

“Good choice,” Sebastian growls and you see him smirk cockily at Chris. Chris makes an annoyed grunt and gives your nipples a hard pinch. You buck your hips wantonly.

“Fuck.” Chris groaned, “She likes it rough.”

Did you? You had no idea, but Sebastian's lips were inching closer to yours.

His lips finally met yours and you whine into his mouth. He laps at your lips and you open them. His tongue slips in and wrestled with yours. You never knew how much you would like being kissed.

He pulls away and Chris grasp your chin and kisses you. Sebastian rubs your clit faster. Chris’s kiss is ferocious and he devours your mouth. He plays with your breast and you reach up and wrap your arms around your neck.

He releases your mouth, “Why did you pick him?” He growls.

“He ummm, ohhhhh.” You moan as Sebastian picks up the pace, “looked at me.”

They both laugh. “I guess I should have looked at you.” Chris chuckles.

Chris moves in front of you and undoes your bra that is a front strap. You’re breast spring free and both men groan.

“Such pretty tits!” Chris hisses. You jut them forward, brazenly.

“And she clearly needs them kissed.” Sebastian murmurs, gazing at your breast longingly.

“Kissed?” You whimper. Their mouths felt amazing on your mouth. How would it feel on your nipples?


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Stan had a dark look in his eyes that you didn’t understand. He rubbed your sex and you felt him spreading your own wetness all over you. You pant wildly. He kisses above your breast and then slowly down before his tongue snakes out over your nipple.

“Oh! Lord forgive me!” You whine.

Chris smiles and stroked your hair to comfort you, “Trust me, it’s worth it.” He then gives butterfly kisses over your other nipple. You squirm.

“Please! Please!” You beg not even knowing what you were begging for. You just knew that these men could give it to you.

image  
Originally posted by your-kylie-me

You knew this was a dirty sin. You knew that you would be punished for it, but as both men sucked your nipples into their mouths it seemed hard to care. They used their lips, their tongues, their teeth.

Professor Stan’s fingers sped up and you threw your head back. You cry out.

“She’s close.” Professor Evans releases your nipple and stares are your face. He pulls himself out. You’re eyes go wide, never having had seen a penis in real life. Then you gasped as he reached for Professor Stan’s slacks.

He dug his hand in Sebastian’s pants and freed his cock. Both them had larger looking penis. You realize you like the way both of them look.

Both men started stroking themselves while sucking on your breast. Chris’s lips sealed over your nipple and he suctioned down on it. Sebastian’s teeth pulled on the others.

Both men we’re letting out hot groans against your breast. You’re letting out a steady stream of moans.

You feel another hand trailing up your thigh. Professors Evans’s hand that isn’t stroking himself is heading for where Professor Stan is rubbing.

He starts to push his pointer finger inside of your sex! “What are you…Ohhhh!” You whimper. It felt so good. You had no idea on what you were missing out on. Why hadn’t you ever touched yourself before or let anyone else touch you before?

You howled, “feels perfect!” Your eyes began to water. The feeling you were feeling was too intense to describe.

Professor Stan gaped, “Look at you. Coming undone for us. Chris look,” He praises in awe.

“Such a good girl.” Chris purred, pushing his finger deeper in.

You scream as the most amazing feeling you’ve ever felt slammed through you. Your body spasmed and your head lulled. Your vision blanked.

“Fuck!” Sebastian hisses and you feel hot fluid hit your leg.

“Christ!” Hot fluid paints your other thigh.

You come out of your haze and you see both men sharing an intense kiss, as their hands slow on you. You whimper with each slow thrust and pet. They released their own slick erections that are slowly losing mass.

They break their kiss and look up at you. Both looked exhausted but happy. Sebastian stands and tucks his cock away and gives you a soft peck on the lips. He grabs some tissues and wipes both of their spending off you.

You look at Chris who is currently suck your release off his finger, “taste so good. Can’t wait to kiss you there.” He mumbles.

You can’t even fathom what that would feel like but you’re admittedly curious.

“You passed your assessment,” Professor Evans says.

“We’d like to keep you.” Professor Stan rumbles.

“Keep me?” Your voice is destroyed from your cries of pleasure.

“We want you to be our girl,” Chris explains.

You get extremely nervous at that and you’re just so exhausted, “What does that even mean?”

“We want to teach you things and take care of you,” Sebastian explains.

“I don’t know…I don’t know if we should be doing this.” You mumble. You want both of them to keep doing this to you. But it was wrong, “I’ve gotta go.” You throw your clothes back in place, “Where are my panties?”

“We’ll be keeping those.” Chris grins and holds them up. Then shoved them in Sebastian’s pocket. You blush wildly at that.

“See you in class tomorrow, think about it, Miss. Y/L/N!” Professor Stan calls after you as you rush out.

—-

“Do you think she’ll come back?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, she loves it.” He arches his eyebrow, “She just needs to get needy for it. She’ll be back.”

“Good.” He giggled, “I liked her.”

“I could tell. Still just think she’s just cute?” He teased.

“Cute is a good adjective. For instance, you have a very cute ass.” He kissed Sebastian softly. 

“You’ve said as much when you sink into it.” Seb kissed his lips gently, “Let’s go home.”

—-

You rush home to your single dorm room. You close the door behind you and drop your bad onto your desk. You curl up in your bed and tears stream down your eyes.

You were a sinner. A filthy girl. You were just intimate with two men! Who were obviously were intimate with each other. It was against everything you were ever taught, but just picturing them kissing after they pleasures themselves and you made you shuddered with excitement.

You kneel on your bed praying for forgiveness. Trying to focus on your prayers was hard, but you kept picturing Professor Evans smiling up at you, Professor Stan licking your knee with his hand creeping up your thigh.

And they wanted you to be their girl! They wanted to keep doing this to you. You were going to tell them no. As hard as it would be, you’d tell them no. You had to keep your virtue intact.

You cry yourself to sleep.

—

The next morning you head to the shower. The water sprays over your breast and your nipples ache with tenderness from the night before.

You ignore it as you soap up your body. You wash your hair. You start picturing what it would like to have the Professors in the shower with you. A blush burns down your cheeks and chest.

You rush out of the water. You rub the towel over your body. Then you rubbed over your sex. You think about how Professor Stan and Evans touched you. You wonder if you could recreate that feeling? You brush your fingers down between your lower lips and petted yourself. It felt good, but not like when they did it.

It didn’t matter. You jerked your hands away from yourself. This was sin. Touching yourself. Touching them. Them touching you. This would all be sin. You would end this today.

—-

You march into Professor Evans class and he smiles at you. Your heart flips and your nipples stiffened. You sit in a seat and take notes during the lecture.

You feel yourself get giddy every time he laughs or gets passionate about what he’s teaching. You squeeze your thighs together every time he makes eye contact with you.

Class ends and you make your way up to the front of the class. As the last student leaves, you shuffle your feet awkwardly, “Professor Evans…” You start.

“When nobody is around you can call me Chris, princess.” He grins and pulls you close.

You sputter, “b-but…”, he presses his lips to yours and places his hand under your skirt and gives it a harsh squeeze. You moan into his mouth.

He pulls back from your mouth, “God, you do like it rough.” He sighs satisfied by your reaction. “Do you need to come sweet girl?”

“Come?” You ask not sure what that meant.

He chuckles, “Sweet baby.” He coos, “What we made you feel last night is called coming.”

He slides his fingers in your panties from behind. You moan, “Orgasm?”

“Yes.” He hums and kisses you again. You wrap your hand around his neck and you start kissing him back.

His tongue flicks against yours and you whimpered into his mouth. He pushes his finger inside you again.

“Tell me to make you come.” He growls.

You knew you shouldn’t, but it felt so good. “Chris! Make me come!” You cry.

He smiles, “Yes, my sweet girl.” He pounds his finger in and out of you. You moan so hard.

He picks you with his free hand and lifts you on the desk. He tears your panties down and looks at your pussy, “Such a sexy little pussy.”

You shove your legs together nervously, “None of that.” He pulls your legs apart, “Let me see you.” He rumbles. He kisses from your ankle up to your knee, then goes to your thighs. He presses his mouth to your sex.

image  
“Ohhhhhh!” You whine. If you thought his fingers felt good, you were absolutely destroyed by his mouth.

His tongue massages a spot between your lips. You shiver and grab his hair. You shove his face down not wanting the pleasure to stop, which seems to spur him on.

He sucks you into his mouth and you cry out his name. You feel that white hot feeling again. Your back arches as his tongue swirled. Your heels dig into his back and you cry out again.

Your body goes limp and pulls back. He crawls up your body and presses his lips to yours. You whine into the kiss, tasting yourself on his lips.

“You taste so good. I could do that every day.”

“Every day?” You breathe.

“Every single day, my princess.” He kisses your forehead. Then puts your clothes back right, but steals your panties. “Better get to Sebastian’s class, sweet girl!” He helps you off the desk and gives your ass a swat. “He takes off points when you’re late.”


	3. Chapter 3

You rush into Professor Stan’s class. “Miss. Y/L/N! You’re late. See me after class. I do not tolerate tardiness.”  
Great. Now you’d have to explain when you were late. Perhaps it would be easier to try to break things off with Sebastian. Chris was just so happy-go-lucky and sweet. Granted what just happened with him was amazing and the thought of him doing that every day made you tremble with desire, but this wasn’t you.

You hadn’t even been aware that people put their mouths on each other’s genitalia. Sebastian lectures in front of the class, just as passionate as Chris but in a stern and methodical way.

You scribble down notes up until the lecture ended.

When the class cleared out you walk to the front of the class, “Listen, Sebastian..”You started.

He grabbed your chin, “Did I say you could call me Sebastian? No. You will call me Professor Stan.” He growled.

You gasp nervously, “I’m sorry.”

“For being late or for being disrespectful?” He asked.

“Ummm…both?” You mumbled dumbly.

“Good.” He glares with those stern eyes that just yesterday consumed you with lust, “Now, why were you late?”

You shuffled where you were standing, “Chris and I…we were…umm….” You look up at him helplessly.

“What did Chris do to you?” He smirks, coming in closer to you. Your back hits the whiteboard and his arms on both sides of your head.

 

You’re eyes go wide and for some reason, your body responds. You’re nipples stiffen and wetness floods you. He notices your nipples. He brings his head forward and sucks one through the material of your clothes. You gasp, “He kissed me.”

Sebastian brings his lips to your ear, “Where?”

“My lips.” You pant.

“Which lips?” He growls.

“Both.” You can’t even think now that this beautiful man is pressed against you.

“Damn it.” He hissed, “You don’t let him touch this pussy,” He cups your panties less crotch and groans, “No fucking panties?” He hissed in a breath, “He took them, didn’t he?”

You nod and without thought, start grinding your sex against his hand to try to simmer his anger.

“Ohhhh, Good girl.” He plays with your clit, “You know I will make you feel good right?” He purrs.

You nod breathing hard. “Professor Stan!”

He smiles that breathtaking smile at you. He had a devious glint in his eyes, “Understand me, darling, this pussy belongs to me. His cock belongs to me. You guys only get to play if I say so.”

“Yes!” You whine as he dips a finger in you. You’ve come to realize that having a finger in your sex feels so good.

“Say it, y/n! Tell me I own this pussy!” He growls.

“You do.” You whimper as he adds another finger stretching you in a way you’ve never been stretched before.

“Say it all, pretty girl.” He demands.

“You own my p-pussy.” You utter a word you have never said before in your life.

He grins wickedly, “Did you touch his cock?”

“Nooooo!” Your voice rattles with each slam of his fingers.

“Selfless Christopher,” He chuckles. “I’m not selfless sweet girl.” He grabs your hand in shoves it in his pants. “Stroke my cock.”

“I-I don’t know how!” You cry honestly.

That seems to please him. He frees his cock from his pants and wraps his hand around yours, then guides it to his cock, “Like this, baby.” He moves your hand up and down his slowly. Slow easy strokes, “Just like that, my angel.”

 

His whole Demeanor changed. He was almost…romantic. He kisses your lips softly, “Such a good girl. So beautiful.” He hums as you pet him. He releases his hold, “keep going.” You can’t believe this God of a man thinks you’re beautiful. Cute was the word people often used to describe you.

You look into his eyes in awe. He’s gazing into your eyes. He moves his fingers at the same pace you move your hand. His lips brush over yours and you open your lips to him. Soon your breathing for each other. You tongues twirl with one another and you moan. He lets out a groan in response.

His hand that isn’t working your sex goes your breast and he squeezes softly. His fingertips trail over your nipples slowly, gently.

You let out a throaty gasp and he gives you a boyish grin. That look, that smile, you were done for. You need to orgasm. You need him. You need Chris. These two gorgeous, completely different, and intense men.

Your hands speed up. He lefts our a moan into your mouth. He bites your lip and his fingers start pounding into you. You whine into his mouth. You’re both moaning and groaning. Petting and stroking with a fever.

“Professor Stan!!” You cry out as you fill your sex clench around his fingers. “Yesss!” You cry as your orgasm burns through you. The second for today.

“Look at you. So fucking pretty when you come.” He growls.

He wraps his hand back around yours and pumps even faster. His fingers in you never slowing.

You feel another orgasm coming on. You didn’t even know that was possible. You whip your head back and moan,

“Fuck! Y/N!” He roars. His come splashes across your thighs as you quiver around his fingers in your own hot orgasm. He pulls his fingers out of you and you let out a sigh.

He kisses your mouth softly and grabs his tie and uses it to clean his orgasm off you. “Have you made a decision?” He kissed your cheek.

You look up into his stormy eyes, knowing you can’t say no to either man now. “I…I…shouldn’t?”

“Shouldn’t you?” He asked, his eyes amused.

“What about god?” You murmur. He was a professor at your school. Your Christian school.

“I’ll be your God.” He responds and crushes his lips to yours.

You whimper again, “That’s blasphemous!”

“Say yes…” he groans and kisses you again, his fingers brush along your jawline. “We will make you so happy.”

The door opened and he jolted back. Then Chris walked into and smiled and shut the door behind him.

He walked down the stairwell. He met you both up front. He leaned in and kissed Sebastian and you watched in awe.

He grabbed your arm and pulled you into them. Chris kissed you and then kissed Sebastian again.

“What am I getting myself into?” You whisper.

“Is that a yes?” Chris ask and kisses you again.

“It’s a probably. I need to understand more.” You pant, “Can we talk about it?”

“Of course.” Chris cooed.

“Come over tonight at 7 PM,” Sebastian says and writes down their address. “Go in the back door entrance.”

You look at the paper and then put it in your pocket.

“Sebastian will cook dinner.” Chris grins.

You smile at them softly. Sebastian brushes his fingers over your jaw, “So lovely.”


	4. Chapter 4

You decided to dress up before heading over to the professors’s home.

You make your way to their apartment questioning your sanity. You know that you shouldn’t be doing this. It goes against all your religion and parents teaching. You are worried that you’re a pervert. Can a virgin be a pervert?

You come up on their apartment building from the back, it was brick and had a classic charm to it. You hit the buzzer for apartment 7. The door unlocks and you walk in. You hop into the elevator and ride up to the 3rd floor. You take a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Chris open the door and his eyes shined with excitement and a big smile crossed his gorgeous face, “You dressed up for us.” He pulled you and shut the door behind you, “Seb! She dresses up for his!” He shouted.

Sebastian whipped around the corner and looked you over and started grinning at you, “You look amazing.”

“Thank you, both!” You blush wildly and Chris chuckles and pulls you into his arms.

“You’re too damn cute.” He says and leads you to the dining room.

“She’s more than cute.” Sebastian murmurs and a chill runs down your spine.

Their apartment is modern and masculine. Decorated in greys and navy. Chris pulls out a chair and you sit down, “Can I get you a drink?”

“Sure.” You mumble nervously.

Chris brings out a bottle of wine. You’ve never drank before even though you are 21. You weren’t going to draw attention that. He pours all three of you glasses and you take a sip.

You can’t hide your reaction. It’s so bitter. You cringe a bit, “Something wrong with the wine?” Chris takes a sip and looks at you funny. “Taste fine to me.”

Sebastian chuckles, “She hasn’t had it before. She’s such a good girl.” He goes to the fridge and grabs out a coke. He pops the tab and puts a straw in it, “Here.” He removes the wine and gives you the can, “Would prefer this?”

You nod, “Thank you.” He gives you a soft smile. He seems way more relaxed at home.

Chris sets the table, “Do you guys need any help?”

“No, sweet girl. You’re our guest.” Chris leans down and kisses your forehead.

Sebastian brings over a large salad in a wooden bowl. He follows with chicken masala. You almost moan when you see it. Dorm food sucked and a non microwave home cooked meal seemed like heaven.

Sebastian serves all of you salad and they both sit down. “So, Y/N. What do you want to know?” Of course, he’d get right down to business.

You push your salad around nervously, “Are you guys a couple?”

“Yes.” Both men say and share an adoring look.

“So, where do I fit in?” You ask.

“You would be with us.” Sebastian states simply.

“Would I be both of your girlfriend?”

“You’d be our girl. You wouldn’t see anyone else.” Sebastian’s answers.

“I don’t think I could handle a third boyfriend. I’ve never even had one.” You admit with a nervous chuckle.

Chris clutched his hand on his heart, “Adorable.”

Sebastian nods in agreement.

“How does this work?”

“There would be rules.” Sebastian explains in a serious tone.

“Such as?” You take a bite.

“One, your school comes first. We are both professors and can tutor you if you need help. We’ve seen your transcripts and expect you to maintain your 4.0.” Chris starts.

“I planned out keeping my 4.0, so that’s perfectly fine.” You take another bite.

“You will sleep here Thursday through Sundays. You will stay at your dorm Monday through Wednesday to keep up on campus appearances.” Sebastian states.

“Why?”

“What we are doing is technically not allowed. We could get fired for being with each other let alone a student. Just because my father is the dean doesn’t mean we can get away with murder.” Chris says.

That made sense. Sebastian saw that you were finished with your salad and served you some pasta.

You took a bite and moaned, “This is amazing.”

“Thank you.” He grinned.

“Sebastian is the best cook.” Chris smiled at him and Professor Stan blushed! You couldn’t believe your eyes.

“You and Chris can’t do more than kiss without my permission.” Sebastian interrupts.

“What? Why?” You ask, which makes Chris light up with joy.

“Pretty girl. Remember when I told you earlier that your pussy was mine? And that his cock is mine.” Sebastian growls.

“So we are yours, but not each other’s?” You asked, confused by this.

“No. We’ll still be each other. Sebastian is just a dom.” Chris stares, “So he likes control.”

“A dom?” You has never heard that before.

“I’m dominant. Chris is submissive. You’d be a good submissive.” Sebastian explains.

You shrug. You have no idea if you would or not.

“Final rule, you have to trust us to take care of you. Keep your mind open.” Sebastian states.

You nod.

“Do you want this?” Chris ask hopefully.

“I think so.” You answer, “I’m willing to try things. Can we give it two weeks? To see how I feel?”

“What happens in those two weeks?” Sebastian says.

“I follow everything you just said, but we don’t have sex. My virginity is important and I want to make sure I really want this before I relinquish it.”

Sebastian laughs, “Relinquish it? In two weeks you’ll be begging me for it!”

“That remains to be seen.” You raise your chin.

“But we agree.” Sebastian says.

“Okay.” You swallow your last bite, “What now?”

“Well, now, Chris is going to get punished.” Sebastian folds his napkin and puts on the table.

“Why?” Chris whines giving Sebastian puppy eyes.

“You touched what is mine without asking for permission, Christopher.”

Chris jerks his head towards you, “But, I just…”

“Both if you to the living room.” Sebastian ordered.

You get up and follow Chris and Sebastian. Sebastian sits on the couch and pats his lap, “Y/N. Come sit on my lap.”

“Yes, Professor Stan.” You do as your told.

“Chris, you will strip for us.” Sebastian says, “Slowly.”

Chris shrugs. Sebastian starts to undo the zipper on your dress. He pushes your dress down your shoulders.

Chris pulls his shirt over head. Inch by inch, he reveals more of his gorgeous body. Sebastian unhooks your bra and both he and Chris groan.

Sebastian starts playing with your breast. He smooths his palms over your nipples. You gasp and feel your panties moisten.

Chris starts to move towards you with his hands in a grasping motion, “No!” Sebastian growled.

“Please Sebastian, just one touch! Her tits look so good.” Chris whined.

“Shouldn’t have been bad.” Seb teased him by pinching your nipples making you squeak.

“Fuck!” Chris groaned. He undid his belt and tosses it to the side.

Sebastian pulled down your panties and tossed them at Chris, “For your collection.”

Chris runs them over his lips and whimpers.

Sebastian grabs your legs and lewdly spreads your legs wide, “Ohhhh, look at that pretty little virgin pussy, Chris.” He runs his hands over your hips and starts playing with your sex.

You moaned loudly and Chris shucks down his jeans impatiently.

“Ah-Ah slower baby.” Sebastian tsked. He pushes a finger in you and you toss your head back and moan, “Professor Stan!”

“Moan his name.” Sebastian demands.

“Chris! Yesss!” You cry as Sebastian curls his finger in you. The place he touches is amazing and you squirm.

Chris stares in awe and pushes his boxers down. He runs his hand down towards his cock.

“Don’t you dare.” Seb snaps at him. Then he pulls his finger out. “Come and clean it off,” Chris rushes over and sucks Sebastian finger into his mouth, “does she taste good?”

Chris slides his mouth up and down and then releases with a pop, “God, Yes.”

Sebastian flips you over so your back meets the couch. You squeal, “Damn, your tits look perfect when the bounce like that.”

“They fucking do.” Chris groans.

Sebastian crawls on top of you, “keep eye contact with him.” He sucks your nipple in his mouth. He swirls his tongue. You cry out and look at Chris and he is panting. He looks magnificent. His erect penis keeps jerking with excitement with every sound you release.

Sebastian kisses down your breast and then your stomach down to your sex. “Please! Please!” You cry still looking at Chris.

Chris drops to his knees, “Seb, baby! Please. I’m sorry.”

Sebastian starts lapping at your sex. You’re about to lose it. His tongue is stroking your clit with such force you feel like you’ll die of pleasure. He pulls up, “She does taste so fucking good.”

Chris nods breathlessly. Sebastian grabs the back of his head and pulls him in for a messy kiss, sharing your taste. You whine and buck your hips.

Sebastian chuckles, “So pretty, yet such a greedy girl.” He leans down and licks your clit with a flicking lash of his tongue. You squirm and Chris whimpers.

“Both my babies are so needy.” Sebastian smiles. He sits up, “Chris, suck me.”

Chris crawled to Sebastian and pulled his shirt off. You let out a little mewl at the sight.

“You like that, sweet girl?” Sebastian moaned. Chris yanked down his slacks and boxers.

“You both…” You pant, “Are so beautiful…”


	5. Chapter 5

Please send tag request through message or ask. Some in the comments may be getting lost. 

Sebastian gave you a sexy grin and Chris reached for you and rubbed his hand on your thigh. 

“Chris, suck me now.” Sebastian commanded, “Watch what he does and learn, Y/N.” 

You gazed on with intense arousal as Chris grasp Sebastian’s thick cock. He swiped his tongue out and liked the slit. Sebastian let out a hot gasp. You sat up so you could have a better look. 

“Rub your pussy,” Seb ordered. Chris ran his tongue up and down it but stared at you. You let out a soft moan as you ran your fingers between your legs.

 

You rubbed softly and Chris took Sebastian’s cock head between his lips. Sebastian exhaled a loud breath. He grabs the back of your head and pulls you in for a kiss. Your tongues war with each other and you moan into each other’s kiss. Chris is making loud slurping sounds on Sebastian’s cock which adds to the excitement. You rub yourself faster and Sebastian’s hands softly caress your breast, “More…Please!” You cry into the kiss. Both men let out a groan in response. 

Sebastian pinches your nipples hard. You hiss out, “Fuck,” and he pulls back and looks at you. 

 

“Dirty words out of such sweet lips…” Sebastian growls. He tugs on Chris’s hair and Chris released him. Chris looked gorgeous with reddened lips and lust darkened eyes. 

Sebastian pushes on your sternum and you fall back easily. “Take me, Christopher,” Sebastian whispers and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. Sebastian gets on his hands and knees between your legs and began kissing down your inner thigh. You feel dizzy from the pleasure of his lips on you. Desperate for more of the kisses you received earlier. 

Chris grabbed a small bottle and covered his fingers in some gel. As Sebastian’s tongue flicked over your core you watched Chris’s hand disappear behind Sebastian’s raised ass. You knew that he was touching him how he touched you. 

Sebastian let out groans against your sex, making it vibrate. You let out small encouraging moans and rubbed your fingers in his hair. Chris and you shared a look, a passion drove one. As Sebastian’s tongue was delving deeper, you saw Chris’s hands come up and squeeze his ass. Then he thrust into the man. You wished you could have watched him enter him. You’d beg to see it another time.

He is clutching Sebastian by the hips and pistoning into him. Sebastian is whining against your pussy. He lapped at it hungrily and you howled, “Fuckkkkkk!” Your orgasm rips through you as you wantonly thrust against Sebastian’st face. 

Your trembling body goes limp beneath him he gives one last soft kiss to your sex. He wraps and arms around your thighs and rest his head on your pelvis. 

You watch his eyes go lustfully blank. He lets out ragged whimpers, his mouth is parted, his clutched hands quake. You run your palm over his cheek covetously. Chris’s breath hitches and he angles his body.

Sebastian lets out a throaty scream. His eyes squeeze shut and he is fucking losing it. You’ve never seen something so carnal. You feel his orgasm coat your shins.

Chris bellows loudly, “CHRIST!” He gives a few more shuttered thrust and he throws his head back. His body goes still and he lets out another roar. Then he collapses back on to the arm of the couch. Sebastian sobs out a breath as Chris drops out of him.

After a few minutes, Sebastian stands and returns with a wet washcloth. He cleans up your pussy and legs, and Chris’s shaft that is starting to go flaccid. He returns back with 3 water bottles. He unscrews the lid and hands one to you, “Drink up, angel,” Then does the same with Chris. He kisses both of them on their foreheads and covers them up with blankets.

“Aren’t you exhausted?” You ask. 

Chris and he chuckle. “He lives for the aftercare, pretty girl.” 

Sebastian grins and crawls in between you guys stretching his arms out. Chris curls up against his chest. You follow suit. Sebastian turns on the TV and Chris ask to watch Scrubs. 

You all are cracking up at the show and snuggling. It feels oddly normal to you. Like this is what being in a relationship should be like. Literally, their love for each other just radiates from one another and you feel like your basking in the warmth from it. 

It hits around 11 PM. “Just stay the night,” Chris says to you.

“Yeah, from now on we will stick to the schedule, but I don’t want you walking home this later by yourself.” Sebastian nods.

“Good, because my legs still feel like Jello.” You tease. “I can’t walk.”

Chris and Seb both stand, “Bedtime love. We have 8 AM classes to teach.” Chris hefts you up into his arms and you giggle. He walks into the bedroom and you glance around. It is simple, decorated in silvers and blacks. 

Chris lays you in the middle of the bed. Both men huddle around you and Sebastian covers you all with a blanket. “Do I still have to call you Professor Stan?” You ask as you begin to drift off, cozy from their body heat.

“Only at school and sometimes during sex.” He and Chris both laugh softly


	6. Chapter 6

You sit in Chris’s class and just stare in awe. This gorgeous man was your boyfriend. He was smart, cuddly, and fun.  
His bright blue eyes were alight with passion talking about Black holes. You wished you could go and kiss him right now, but you had all agreed to no more hooking up on campus. They could lose their job and you can be expelled.

Class ends and you walk out of class, turning at the door to get one more glance of Chris. He was explaining something more in-depth to a student that had questions. He looked your way and gave you a soft grin.

You sigh and make your way to Sebastian’s class. He gives the class a pop quiz over the syllabus to see who read it. You luckily did. Every time you look up through his eyes are on you. The man was not subtle. He was intense, intelligent, and fiercely caring. And he was your boyfriend.

You couldn’t believe your luck really. The classes ended after he collects all the quizzes and he announced that next class you would all be in the planetarium.

He approaches you as the class let out, “Miss. YLN, how do you think you did on the quiz?”

“I think I did well.” You admit. The way he was looking at you made you feel like he was going to devour you, which you very well knew he could do. It made your heart race.

“Excellent.” He said and turned from you.

You sigh watching him as he leaned over the desk to grab his bag. His butt was just so fine. You imagine that it had to be amazing for Chris to be able to sink into him.

You felt yourself getting hot and bothered by that. Maybe you’d go back to your dorm for lunch and pet yourself the way you did for them last night.

—

You have a phone call with your mother that makes you feel guilty. You had to lie to her about what you did yesterday. It wasn’t like you could tell her, just having sexual relations with my two professors that have sexual relations together.

—-

Thursday. You get to go over tonight. You only have one Friday class and it’s a one-hour Phys Ed class and it isn’t until noon. You hoped that they didn’t have early morning classes together.

You sit through all your classes taking notes. You mentally fawn over both of them during your classes.

You wonder which one you like more? You couldn’t really choose. They were so different. Chris was the type of man you all pictured yourself ending up with, but Sebastian dark possessiveness called to you in a way you didn’t understand.

It didn’t really matter though you had them both.

—

You packed a bag for the weekend. Including your gym clothes for tomorrow.

You threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a red t-shirt. You slide on your Nikes and packed a pair of heels, just in case.

—-

When you arrive Chris opens the door again. He takes your bag and presses kisses all over your face making loud mwah noises. You giggle and turn red.

“You’re so adorable.” He sighs and carries the bag off to the bedroom.

You make your way into the kitchen where you can hear Sebastian singing (poorly, you might add) Duran Duran.

You chuckle and he turns, putting his spoon in the spoon rest, “And what are you laughing at?” He smirks.

“Not a thing.” You grin back. He grabs you up into his arms and sits you on the counter and starts kissing you.

“I missed you.” He confesses with his storm-colored eyes looking soft. Your heart flips again.

“Missed you too, Professor Stan.” You teased.

He growls, “That makes me so fucking hard.” He pushes his erection against your leg and you gasp. You instantly become wet.

“The foods gonna burn, Seb,” Chris said leaning against the door frame.

Sebastian sighs, “Yeah, she was distracting me.”

“What?” You screech, “What did I do?”

“Looked fucking stunning.” He answered and slid away going back to the stove. You blushed again and you felt goosebumps break out on your arms with excitement. “Chris, make her come.” He said as if it were something as simple as hand me that spoon.

Chris made a B-line towards you and you felt giddy. He pressed his lips to yours and you kissed back with enthusiasm. You had missed this over the past day.

He slid his warm hands under your shirt and started fondling your breast. You moan into his kisses and wrap your legs around his waist.

He starts thrusting against you while rubbing slow circles around your nipples. His erection is rubbing against your jeans and pressing them tightly to your clit. You let out a broken sound and he moans in response, “Look at her Seb.” He rasps, “Look how bad she needs it.”

You look over towards Sebastian and he faces you guys. His erection is pressing against his plaid slacks. “So good for us, aren’t you?” He praises while looking over you.

“Look- Look at him!” You point at Chris who looks delicious, a light sweat his broken out on his forehead, his pupils are blown, his jaw is slack, and his skin is flushed behind his beard. You let out a low moan.

“He’s so fucking sexy.” Sebastian purrs. “My beautiful babies.”

“Seb, am I allowed to come too?” Chris asks, but stares down at you, as his pulsing shaft bucks harder against your core.

“No, baby. You’ll want to save it for later. Remember what we have planned.” Seb says turning and turning the food. Chris nods with a whimper.

“P-planned?” You asked.

“Are you close, baby girl?” Chris pants. His entire body is tense.

You decided you want to make him come, regardless of what Sebastian said. He was just too beautiful and too sweet.

You push on his chest, “Stop for a second.”

He does immediately and Sebastian turns and looks at both of you concerned. You hop off the counter and push your jeans and panties down. Chris’s eyes go wide and you push down his track pants and boxers. He hawks at you looking amazed. “Do what you were doing before, like this.”

“Yessss!” Chris his and lifts you up quickly. Chris clearly loves being told what to do in these situations.

You look over at Seb who is staring with dark eyes and his lips parted.

 

Chris rubs his bare cock against your wetness and moans loudly. “So wet. So fucking good!!”

You gyrate on him, ground your clit and his cock together. You are letting all your moans out more loudly.

Chris starts losing it, “Please! Please let me fuck you!” He bucks against you even faster.

He looks like he is dying and you lean forward and grab his head and lick his mouth. He gasps and opens his mouth. You lead the kiss and tug on his necks. You keep grounding against him and he squeaks out a helpless desperate sound. “I-I can’t stop!”He bellows. He comes hard and sprays all over your top. Jet after jet of it. He stumbles back and his back slams against the fridge and he crumpled down to the floor panting desperately. He stares up at you, “Christ!”

You still haven’t come and you need it at it. Seb looks over at you, “You made him come on purpose even though I told him not to.” He raises his chin slightly and turns the stove to simmer.

He walks over to you his face looking stern and he leans down and licks Chris’s seed from your top.

“Fuck me…” Chris whispers in awe. Watching his one lover clean his seed from the other seemed to really just destroy him.

“What were you thinking?” Sebastian asked.

“How handsome he looks when he comes. I wanted to see it.” You admit.

Seb smirks and looks back at Chris, “He does look good, doesn’t he?”

You nod emphatically. Then he bites your nipple through your stained shirt. You moan and grasp his shoulders. “Do you want to make me come like that?”

You nod again, “Please!” You spread your legs wider.

He drops his slacks and you find him boxerless. He puts his gorgeous cock against your wetness. “Please, Sebastian, I need you.” You whimper.

“Fuck…” He growls and slides against you. He ravages your mouth with his. Your teeth are clicking and your body is jostling with his rough thrust. You’re getting so close.

“You ready?” He asked. You clutch his shoulder and nod. Then he pulls off. You reach for him and press his palm against your shoulder and pushes you down. Your back meets the granite.

“Please!” You sob, “Please, Professor Stan.” You’re whole body tingles and he holds you down with one arm and starts pumping his cock. You go to join him in touch yourself.

“Don’t you dare!” He growls, “Chris, hold her hands.”

“Wait? What?” You panic. Chris comes up to you, weak from coming hard, but still able to hold your wrist easily.

“Bad girls don’t get to come,” Sebastian says darkly.

“Please! Please make me come! Just let me…”

“No! Fuck!” He growls as his veins in his arms bulge and he spends all across your shirt too. If Chris looked gorgeous in the throes, Sebastian looked like a God. All sharp angles, intensity, and when it happened his tight jaw slacked and his body fell into relaxation. He was beautiful. Fiercely beautiful.

“Please Seb?” You beg softly. You press your thighs together needing some kind of friction.

“No.” He breathes.

“But I need it.” You cry. Your body trembles with need.

“You should about that before you tempted our poor Christopher in such a manor.” He smirks. Then he pulls up your jeans.

Chris releases your arms. “Chris, please.”

He frowns and looks at Seb, pleading.

“Don’t even think about it or you’ll get punished too,” Sebastian warned. “I’ll do the thing tonight without you.”

“Sorry, Y/N.” He slinks away with a frown.

“Pleassssse.” You sob loudly.

“Nope.” Sebastian lifts you off the counter and Chris returns with one of his shirts. “Take that shirt off so we can clean it.”

You pull it off and hand it to Chris with a pouting face. He sighs and hands you his white t-shirt.

You pull it off your head with a huff.

“If you keep acting like a brat, I will spank you.” Sebastian arches a brow, “So are you going to be my angel and sit down and have a nice meal or are you going to be a brat.”

You gulp, “I’ll be good.”

“Good choice.” He says.

You all sit down and have dinner. Sebastian made potato soup with bacon and it was to die for. You’re still worked up and needy after dinner.

“In our bedroom, there is an outfit on the bed. Put it on for us, and we will make you come.” Sebastian says taking his last sip of wine.

You stand without a word and make your way to the bedroom quickly, earning a boisterous laugh from Chris.

You walk in and see the most beautiful and scandalous lingerie on the bed. You strip down and put it on. You look in the mirror and are awestruck by your reflection. You even think you look…sexy.

 

“I’m dressed.” You call out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

“You gotta stick with the plan when we get in there,” Sebastian warned.

“Why are you telling me?” Chris frowns.

“Because she’ll give you sad eyes and you’re a sucker for pretty girls with sad eyes,” Seb smirks.

“This whole thing was my plan. I don’t want to wait two weeks to be inside her.” Chris reminds his lover. “Come on, she’s waiting.”

—-

You lay sit on the bed in the scandalous lingerie. Both men appear in the doorway, you look up at them nervously, a flush spreading across your face and torso.

“Fuck!” Chris hisses under his breath. Your pussy clenches in desperation. They had brought you to the edge earlier and didn’t let you come and your body was dying for it. 

Sebastian smirks, “Hey, pretty girl.” He crawls on the bed towards you and presses you back. His lips crash over yours and you moan into the kiss. You can feel his erection digging into you. He grabs your hands and pulls them over your head.

You whimper and roll your hips against him and he growls.

All the sudden you feel something around your wrist. You go to look up, but Sebastian grabs your chins and bites your lower lip making you cry out. He bucks his hips, his erection petting your clit. You feel something wrap around your ankle and then around your other. You feel your legs yank apart. You push up trying to see what happened and Sebastian pinches your nipple. You cry out again, then you feel something on your other wrist and your arms yank wide.

Sebastian pulls off you and you look to see that you are tied to the bed with leather straps, “What in the world?” You gasp.

“You’re going to take everything we have to give you,” Sebastian informs her.

“We’re gonna make you feel so good, kitten.” Chris smiles and rubs his hand over your cheek and neck lovingly, “Trust us.”

“Please.” You tremble, “I just need to orgasm.” You beg.

“We got you.” Chris soothes you with another stroke to your cheek with his big warm hand.

Sebastian’s rough hand glides over your hip and gives you a squeeze, “You’ll love it.”

Both men stripped off their clothing, revealing their rock hard bodies. You whimper, sure that your new panties are ruined because you’re sopping.

Sebastian and Chris are both hard and they crawl onto the bed to join you. They smirk at each other and then they start rubbing their cocks against your breast.

“You like having two cocks rubbed against you, princess?” Chris purrs.

You nod quickly, pushing up your hips as much as you could for being tied down. 

Sebastian stops and motions for Chris to stop as well, “Use your words.” He demands.

“Yes! I like it!” You whine.

“Like what, pretty girl?” Chris rumbles.

“Your big cocks rubbing against my breast!” You moan.

“We didn’t say big. You added that.” Chris chuckled. He moved up rubbing his cock on your cheek. Seb joined him, running his along your neck.

Then each man took turns rubbing it on your lips. “Stick your tongue out!” Sebastian growls. 

You do and then let out a guttural sound as Sebastian runs his cock over it. You’re surprised that you don’t mind the taste.

Then Chris does it. You flick your tongue and he hisses out a sharp breath. You can’t help but love his reaction to you. 

“Open your mouth,” Sebastian commands.

You drop your jaw. Chris presses his cock in your mouth and you love it. You feel like something is clicking into place. Like something you never knew was missing was found, and you didn’t know how you lived without it so long. It makes your pussy tingle.

He pulls out and then Sebastian takes a turn. He gives light thrust into your mouth and you roll your hips wantonly. 

“Look at you, such a pretty little slut, with your red lips wrapped around my cock.” Seb purrs.

He starts thrusting into your mouth quicker. Only an inch or two. You flick your tongue against it. He gasps which makes you shiver and moan around him. “Ohhh, good Girl.” He praises.

Chris pulls and Seb’s shoulders, wanting his turn again, “I just need a few more seconds in her mouth baby.” Sebastian whines and they share a scalding kiss.

Then Chris pulls back on him and he pops out of your mouth.

He lays back and pulls Seb on top of him. They are laying next you sharing wet, sloppy kisses. You try to press your thighs together for more friction but the binds won’t allow it. 

They are thrusting against each other and their sweaty bodies are gliding against one another’s and it is glorious. “Pleaaase.” You whimper. You need their attention. Need them to make you come. 

They both look at you. Chris gives you a soft smile and Seb gives you the hungriest look you have ever seen.

Chris crawls over top of you. He rips the bra open, snapping it between the cups, “I needed to see these perfect tits.” The both groan from the reveal. 

You arch as much as you can, pushing your breast towards his mouth. He gives you a bright smile, “Such an eager and good girl.” He praises then suctioned his lips around your throbbing nipples.

Seb opens up a bottle of lube and you can see him getting his fingers ready. Chris whimpers against your nipple and bites down as Seb’s finger shoves into him. You scream and squirm beneath him, “Fuck, you love it rough, pretty girl.” Chris says his voice cracking as you see Seb’s arm thrusting fast. Apparently, Chris likes it rough as well. 

Seb smacks down a loud crack against Chris’s ass with his other hand and he snarls against your nipple.

Then Chris moans the most undeniably sexy moan you had ever heard. Sebastian’s hands are now grasping Chris’s shoulders and Chris’s body shoves against yours. His cock rubs against your stomach leaking fluid between the two of you. You let out a broken sound when you realize that Sebastian is fucking him right on top of you.

image  
Chris gasp and presses his lips to yours. His kisses can’t stay even and his lips slip from yours with every groan he releases. His big body jostles yours with each hard thrust from Sebastian.

“You like it when I fuck your tight hole, baby?” Sebastian rumbles.

“God! Yes! Feels so good! Fuck, y/n! It’s so good.” Chris cries. Literally, pleasure tears streamed down his cheeks. His pupils were blown. His skin was pink and his breathing was erratic.

You watch in awe and then you gape in shock as you feel hot cum spray between your bellies and Chris’s bellows echo in your ears.

He collapses on top of you and his body rattled against yours with each sharp thrust. Chris is letting out pathetic sounds as you watch Sebastian over his shoulder.

He told you he would be your god and watching him fuck Chris like this, you might just start worshipping him. His eyes meet yours and he looks like he might die from satisfaction. You’re mesmerized.

“Y/N…” Sebastian growls.

“Sebastian…” You murmur.

“So beautiful…” He shouts and then his eyes slide shut and his body falls toward.

Chris spasms above you and lets out a howl. More cum coats your stomach. Chris had come twice in a row and bathed you in his hot seed both times. 

Seb grabs Chris and rolls both of their bodies off you.

You lay there, covered in their spend. You’re panting and rolling your hips, “Please.” You call out to them.

Chris rolls towards you and strokes his hand over your cheek. Then he dips his fingers in his cum and brings his hand back up, then outlines your lips, “Lick it off.”

You do so and your eyes go wide, it’s salty and hot, and you fucking adore it, “More.”

He shudders.

“Fucking hell!” Sebastian groans from behind him.

Then Chris brought more up to you on his fingers and you snap your head forward and suck it into your mouth. “Christ…such a sweet girl.”

Sebastian gets up and makes his way over to the dresser. He’s moving slowly, worn from his earlier exertion inside Chris. 

He returns with a large wand looking item. He hits a button and it starts to shake. Chris fucking smirks at you. He is clearly amused and you have no idea what’s about to happen.

He touches it to your nipple and you squeal. It felt amazing and made your core ache. He does it to the other. You thrash your head.

He runs it down your cleaned stomach. Chris unties the ribbon on your panties on the side closest to him. “Thank you, baby!” Sebastian hums playfully and gives him a sweet kiss. It makes your heart flip when he’s cute like that, but your more focused on what they are going to do with the wand. 

Seb pulls on the other ribbon and Chris peels it from yours. He presses it to Seb’s shaft and strokes him with the fabric.

“Shit, that’s soaked.” He hisses. 

Chris nods happily, “You’re so wet for us, kitten.” Chris leans forward and pressed a kiss to your lips.

Then he meets your mons and you let out a shuddered breath. The vibration feels so good. Then it’s your clit and you scream. Your body struggles in the bonds and you convulse. You shoot into an immediate bone-melting orgasm. You’re body quakes with each incoherent scream.

image  
“Fuck, the neighbors are going to think we are murdering her.” Chris laughs, his hand grasping his own chest. Sebastian shoots him a boyish grin. 

You lay there panting and exhausted, “Thank you…thank you.”

“Don’t thank us yet.” Seb’s voice mischievous. He hands the wand to Chris.

Chris presses the wand back to your limp useless body and you quiver. “Noooo…” You cry from the intense overstimulation. 

“Shhhh….you’re getting more.” Chris cooes.

You moan, your voice raspy and your hips stutter. He presses it hard to your clit and you wail.

Sebastian starts rubbing his cock on your cheek, “It’s okay, I cleaned it off sweet.” He whispers and you turn and pull it between your lips.

“Such a good girl, sucking my cock so good.” Seb praises gripping a handful of your hair.

Your second orgasm overwhelms you as it courses through your and you pull against the bonds again.

“So damn sexy!” Chris growls. “Grab then Seb.

Your gasping for air, your body’s completely destroyed. Your brain wasn’t even really able to process what happened.

You felt your ankles being released and you sigh. Then you feel cloth sliding back up your legs, but they weren’t lacy. It wasn’t the original panties you had donned before. 

Chris settles them over your hips and then he presses them to your lower lips. You try to lit your head to see what was hard in these panties. They felt so weird. Then you’re feeling your ankles being strapped again. You want to tell them to stop, but your voice won’t work.

“Turn it on.” Chris groans, his eyes rolling over your body hungrily, possessively. 

Sebastian nods, his eyes glittering with excitement. Then he presses the button.


	8. Chapter 8

Your body bucked against the bind as the panties they put on you roared to life. They rumbled against your sensitive clit and you moaned wantonly. You had just orgasmed after being teased for what felt like hours and now your body was chasing it second one furiously.  
Chris leaned over you with a devious smirk on his face. He leaned in and pressed a sultry kiss to your lips as he slowly opened your mouth with his tongue. You keened into his firm kiss and lapped back at his tongue.

He pulled away and looked you over with such lust that it was addling your brain. He pressed his lips down your neck, your hips stuttering thrust with each flick of his hot tongue.

You moaned as his teeth scraped your collarbone and then squealed whorishly we licked a path to your nipple. He looked up at you, bright blue eyes hooded with lust even though he had come various times himself. Then, he closed his beautiful lips around your stuff peak and sucked hard. You screamed at the feeling and can feel his teeth lightly biting down.

Suddenly, the vibrations sped up. You can’t take how good it felt. Your body writhed and Sebastian walked over to the edge of the bed and sat the remote on your stomach. The lever on it was pressed all the way to high.

“You’re so fucking sexy.” He groaned and brought his mouth to yours. His kiss and Chris’s were so different. They were both amazing. Chris’s kiss was hot in a playful way, you could feel his excitement and joy in it. Sebastian’s kiss was slow, covetous, and intense. He claimed you with his kiss. As if it were all he needs to say, ‘you belong to me.’

He released your lips and immediately bit your nipple. Harder than Chris was and it was delicious. Your core clenched and you gasped. You tried to arch but both men were holding down your hips as the gloriously sucked and bit at your breast. Your screams filled the room as your orgasm shook you to your very core.

At the end of it, both men pulled off. You panted as the vibrator still hummed against your sex. “T-t-turn it off.” You whimpered.

Chris reached for it but Sebastian grasped his hand, “You aren’t finished.”

“Ohhh…I am…please.” You cried.

He smirked and rubbed his tongue over his lips, “I’m afraid you’re not done until those batteries die.”

You gasped and heard Chris echo it, “Sebastian, those were brand new.” He looked incredulous.

“I know.” He grinned and kissed his lover.

You had come 11 more times before the batteries died. Sebastian and Chris would both occasionally touch and kiss you. Sebastian paused the vibrations to make you drink a cup of water between each earth shattering orgasm.

Finally at 3:20 AM they died. Sebastian pulled off the panties and cleaned you up, as Chris untied you. Chris hefted you up in his arms where you laid limply. Your body couldn’t process all that had happened to it.

Sebastian quickly changed the sheets. They made you drink 2 full glasses of water before bed.

“Do you want to sleep with us or do you want your own space?” Chris murmured feathering kisses on your head.

You didn’t speak. You couldn’t yet. He started carrying you out of the bedroom and you sighed.

He put you in the guest bed and covered you up, giving another kiss to your forehead. Seb carries in another glass of water.

“I want to sleep with her,” Seb grumbled childlike.

“Trust me. She needs her own space and time to unwind from that.” Chris said. He was right. You needed time to process.

“We’re leaving the doors open, kitten. If you need us just holler.” Sebastian murmured and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

You couldn’t even begin to think about what just happened to your body. You’re exhausted and sleep overtook you.

——

You woke up to Sebastian sitting a tray on the bed. It had crepes on it. Homemade crepes and bacon. You sigh happily.

“Good morning, little princess.” Sebastian’s gives you a soft smile, so different from the intense looks he gave you yesterday.

“Good Morning.” Your voice came out as a rasp and he grinned.

“All that screaming must have been hard on your vocal cords.” He teased.

“And who’s fault is that?” You croak with a lazy smile.

He puts the tray in front of you and there was hot tea on it, “The tea should sooth it. If not I have lozenges too.”

You sipped the tea and it felt like heaven on your throat.

“So, last night probably seemed…” he started.

“Intense.” You murmur.

“Yes. Chris is a little upset with me. He thinks I pushed you too far to fast.” Sebastian flushes guiltily.

“I might have to agree with that. My legs still feel like jello. What time is it?” You asked.

“11ish.”

“Where is Chris?” You asked because you had not heard him.

“Chris goes on runs when he’s mad at me,” Sebastian admitted. “Are you mad at me?” His eyes looked nervous and boyish all at once.

“No.” You answered instantly.

He sighed, relief clearly washing over him, “Thank God. I don’t think I could handle you being upset with me too.”

“I do request that we don’t do that again for a while.” You had enjoyed it but your body ached today.

He nodded and frowned, “I’m sorry. Sometimes I get overzealous.”

You chuckled at the understatement, “Of course you do. You’re so passionate.” You take a bite of your crepes and they are blueberry and you moan.

“Yeah, I guess so,” he grumbled.

You started devouring your food and he watched you with a small smile, “I was starving,” You explained.

“That makes sense. You spent a lot of energy last night.” You nod.

“How would you feel about a bath?” Sebastian asked.

“That sounds perfect actually.” You’re body ached and you smelled like sexy and sweet.

—-

You heard the water pounding in the bathroom. The tub being filled. You would be bathing in the tub in the master as the guest only had a shower. You, however, did use the guest bath to brush your teeth, wash your face and use the restroom.

You made your way into their bathroom and Sebastian was sitting on the tub ledge soaping up a washcloth. He is wearing plaid PJ pants and looks glorious with his shirt off. It made your sexy clench and you let out a painful groan.

“You okay?” He asked dropping the washcloth on the edge of the tub and rushing over to you.

“Yeah just sore,” You answered.

He frowned. You knew he was internally scolding himself, so you leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

He smiled at you and then helped you get into the tub. He picked up the washcloth and starts rubbing it along your neck.

You weren’t expecting to be bathed, but you probably should have figured that Sebastian would do so. You weren’t complaining though. It was a tiny bit overwhelming but it was also nice.

He scrubbed your shoulders, “Lean forward for me, Kitten.” You obeyed and he scrubbed down your back. Then he brought the washcloth back your front and you leaned back.

He scrubbed your breast lightly know your bruised nipples were sore. He did your tummy and legs. Then your feet.

“Lift up, pretty girl.” He very gently washed your sex and you blushed. You blushed even hard when he washed your ass.

You dropped back into the water and he grabbed a large plastic cup. “Close your eyes, I’m going to start your hair.”

Sebastian rinsed it, the scrubbed it. The shampoo smelled like vanilla. You liked it’s mildness though. He rinsed the shampoo away. Then he conditioned it.

You guys had a small chat about music and art while the conditioner sat and he rinsed it.

Then he kissed your forehead, “Relax as long as you want, Princess. I’ll be in the living room. Do you need anything?”

“Do you have any books I could read?” You asked.

“Tons. We’re both big readers.” He smiled brightly. You wanted to sign at how gorgeous he looked when smiling. “What genre?”

“You know what, just bring me your favorite.” You answered. Reading someone’s favorite book said a lot about them.

 

“Ohh..ummm…ok.” He seemed confused by it but left to get it. He returns with it and hands it to you.

American Gods by Neil Gaiman. You’ve heard of it. Your church was against its members reading it. It figured that blasphemous Sebastian would like it. You couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What?” He tilted his head.

“My church banned this book.” You smirked.

“Yeah, mine did too.” He laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris slammed the door when he entered and you heard Sebastian try to reason with him.

“Baby, let's talk about this?” Sebastian cooed softly.

“Talk about what? How you don’t know any fuckin’ boundaries?” Chris growled. 

You sat the book to the side and tried to just relax. It was sweet that Chris cared so much, but you really were fine today. Last night, however, you had been stunned. 

They argued a little more and their voices boomed throughout the house. Soon you heard a thud noised that vibrated through the wall. You pulled the plug in the bathtub and wrapped one of the fluffy towel’s Sebastian had left for you around your chest. You wrapped your hair up in the other and opened the door to the master bedroom. 

Chris had Sebastian shoved up against the wall, his mouth pressed to his, their naked cocks shoved together, hand’s tangled around each other. You didn’t know how this escalated to the beautiful scene that was playing out front of you, but you watched longingly. Wordlessly. 

Sebastian wrapped his legs up around Chris’s slim waist and Chris groaned as he started to push into him. Sebastian’s head knocked back against the wall but he didn’t care. He let out a vulnerable sounding moan and Chris hissed with pleasure. 

“Come here, kitten,” Chris called to you softly. You slowly approached them. Seb’s eyes closed and his fingers digging into Chris’s broad shoulders. “Tell her, Seb.” Chris groaned with each thrust into his lover. 

Seb’s head lulled as Chris pounded up into him, “Ohh...Fuck...Sorry, pretty girl!” He whined. 

“I already forgave you!” You whimpered, your voice sounding husky.

They both looked over at you and Seb yanked down your towel with on hand. 

“Fuck!” Chris growled at the sight. He carried Seb over to the bed and without pulling out laid him back against the bed. “Baby Girl, sit on his face.”

You liked this domineering side to Chris. He somehow still had his easy-going feel to him evening though he was pounding into Seb.

You crawled onto the bed and Seb turned his face towards you his mouth gaping. “Do it! Need to taste you.”

You sighed happily and did what you were told. You couldn’t believe how happy these two men made you. You swing your leg over his face and then straddled him. Everything was moving so fast, but it felt too damn good not just to enjoy it. It felt like you would be squandering the lovely gift these two men were giving you.

Sebastian’s tongue flicked out and into your lower lips. You moaned and Chris grabbed your face and yanked it to him. Both of your lips were being licked, sucked and devoured. Seb gripped your ass hard and Chris pinched at your aching nipples.

You screamed into Chris’s mouth when Sebastian thrust his tongue into your soaking core. Chris pounded in Sebastian at the sound and made his groan into your cunny. 

His tongue swirled inside you and his body jostled below yours, “Sooo good!” You mewled. One of Chris’s hand slid away from your nipple and down your ribs, down your thighs, past your sexy, onto Sebastian’s chest, down his abs, and then he gripped him. Sebastian howled into you, his tongue penetrated even deeper. 

With another broken sound from Sebastian's chest, his come sprayed all over his torso and onto your thighs. He let out the sexiest sounds and twitched beneath you. You were in awe.

Chris pulled you off Seb’s face, “Come give me a taste.” He pounded into Sebastian while giving you a delirious look of lust. Seb moaned with each thrust Chris delivered into his spent body. 

You stood wobbly legged above where he and Sebastian were connected. His mouth met your sex with a slow lick. Then he sucked your clit between his lips. You gasped and gripped at his short hair.

He sucked so hard you couldn’t handle it. Your legs started to crumble and you felt two firm hands come from behind you and held you up to Chris’s feasting lips. You’re body arches against his hold and you cried out. Your legs shook hard as your white-hot orgasm consumed you. 

Chris released you from his mouth and Sebastian eased you down on top of him, “You’re..ihnnn...doing...so...fuck….good.” Sebastian praises you pressed a kiss to your cheek as Chris thrust into him. Sebastian’s hand lazily petted your breast and you were so sensitive you quivered. At that moment though, you realized it was more for Chris than you.

He looked down at you both so lustfully, “Both of you look so good! Fucking look at you two!” He groaned. His face and body tensed and he gripped one of Seb’s things and yours hard. Too hard really, but you couldn’t stop him when he looked like that.

He moaned loudly as he released into Sebastian. His body twitched in the most erotic ways and then he collapsed on both of you.  
——  
Chris had done the clean up this time. Seb laid in bed snoring and both you walked out to the living room now dressed in PJ pants and t-shirts. You were wearing his shirt and Seb’s pants. His were a hunter green matching plaid set and a basic white tee. You were in a purple tee and gray flannel pants.

He gave you that easy smile, “I like you in our clothes.”

You blushed and tucked your hair behind your ear, “Thanks for letting me wear them.”

He sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. “What do you want to watch?”

“I tend to like sitcoms.” You sat down and he wrapped his big arms around you pulling you in for cuddles. He turned on Friends. 

“You know, I wasn’t mad at him.” You whispered and looked up at him. He had been super angry with Sebastian.

“I used to not get mad when he did it to me too.” He responded and brushed your hair to the side, then kissed your forehead softly. You sighed at the tenderness. “He can get a lot more intense than he did.” He chuckled.

Your eyes bulged. “How so?” You couldn’t even imagine, but this was all outside of your realm of knowledge.

“One time he tied me up for 48 hours and only would release me to use the bathroom and eat.” He shook his head, “I lost my college job at the rec center for missing two shifts.”

You grinned up at him, “So, you didn’t like it then?”

He laughed loudly and grabbed your chest, “I did like it, just not the consequence. Sebastian just kinda can lose touch with time and life in the bedroom.”

“So, how did you guys become a couple?” You asked curiously running your fingers over the back of his neck, which made his eyes go soft.

“A couple didn’t happen until after we graduate college. We started fooling around way before that too.” He smirked.

“Who made the first move?” You inquired.

He grinned again and arched his brow, “Who do you think?”

“Professor Stan.” You said in a deep voice and got another boisterous laugh from him and more chest grabbing.

“Well, back then he was just Sebby, but yeah. He kissed me.” He said with a fond, dreamy sigh.

“I want details!” You squeaked.

“I couldn’t tell.” He teased and then pressed a soft kiss to your lips. You decided to be bold and grabbed the back of his head before he could pull away. You deepened the kiss pulling a groan from his chest. 

“Fuck, princess!” He hissed. His hands tangled in your hair and he sucked your bottom lip between his teeth.

You guys spent the rest of the night making out, but Chris wouldn’t let it escalate past that because Sebastian hadn’t approved it.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter without any smut! Please bare with my as it will play heavily into the storyline.

They were both still asleep and you decided to get up and make breakfast for them. You walked into the kitchen a pulled out some eggs, bacon, and a Honeydew to cut up. You didn’t have Sebastian’s cooking skills, but you could make a simple breakfast. 

You opened the cabinets pulling out a frying pan for the eggs and then grabbed a knife and cutting board for the fruit. You couldn’t find a cookie sheet to cook the bacon on. You started opening drawers in the island cabinet and found tons of cooking utensils. Then you opened the bottom drawer, it had a bunch of rubber bands, pens, and other junk items. Then you found a small photo album. You smiled and pulled it out, wondering if it had pictures of the boys from school. 

You flipped open the dusty green cover and your jaw dropped. There was a picture of a girl with long blonde hair in the school uniform skirt without her top. With reluctance you flipped the page, a girl in knee heights and nothing else, bending over, chocolate color locks draping over her shoulder, a big smile on her face. The page next to it had redhead with bright blue eyes and freckles with a vibrator shoved inside her and her face mid-orgasm. You flipped through and their was more naked girls, all around your age. Were they nuts? Did they just make a spree of having sexual relations with their students. Their were so many! And all of the girls, knew about their relationship and were probably dragged into this situation just like you were, due to their charm and good looks. 

You felt a sob escape your lips. You had already let these men do so much to you and you were an idiot for it. You were just another school girl among the many that fell into their indecent student/professor sexual relationships. You drop the book to a counter with a thud and run to the guest room where your bag of clothes were. You changed out of Chris’s shirt and tossed it on the bed. You put on your gym shorts and a t-shirt. You walked in the bathroom and grabbed your toiletries and bolted towards the door. 

Sebastian walked out it black boxers and a white tank top, “What’s going on Sweetheart?” His sleepy face looking perplexed.

“You!” You gasped tears running down your face, “You pervert!” You hiss.

His eyes widen and he moves towards you quickly and places a large hand on your shoulder. You pull back and he grips you, “Y/N! What’s a matter with you?” Concern laced his voice and he searched your face frantically for answer.

“When were you going to tell me!” You yelled. 

“What’s wrong?” Chris shouted as he ran out into the hall only wearing plaid blue boxers.

“You two are disgusting!” You howled. Seb wrapped you into his arms and you pushed on his chest. “What do you do, just prey on students!? Who were all those girls in that book?!” You shove at him trying to get him to release you.

“Calm down! You’re going to give yourself a panic attack!” Sebastian cooed. He pulled your head against his chest and stroked his fingers through your hair. 

Chris rushed to your side and stroked his hand down your back, “We can explain.” 

“There is no explanation for this! I thought I mattered to you, but I’m just one of the many students you both have seduced.” You whimpered and tears streamed down your face. 

“We have had sex with a few students. That doesn’t make you not special though.” Chris answered. 

“I’m just part of some weird group sex game to you two!” You screeched and pushed on Sebastian chest.

“It’s not like that.” Sebastian growled and sent a shiver of fear skittering up your spine, “Now, just sit your ass down before I spank it.” He grumbled and sat you down on the couch. You were ashamed at the wetness rushing between your thighs a the feel of him touching you and threat of being spanked.

“What it’s like then Sebastian?” You hissed at him. “Because what I see it two professors abusing their position to get us young girls to fuck you!”

“You haven’t fucked us.” Chris intoned with his big arms folded over his chest.

“Smart call on my behalf.” You bit out with a look of disgust.

“You’re being super judgmental.” Chris chastised as if he had a right to be disappointed with you. 

“You should be judge!” You snapped.

“You didn’t think so when either of us were licking your sweet cunt.” Sebastian contended with a dangerous look in his eyes. He dropped his big palm on your thigh and stoked his hand up it.

“Stop it now!” You warned, feeling more rage than you had felt in a while raising in you. 

Chris grabbed Sebastian’s shoulder, “Stop Sebastian. She doesn’t want to be seduced. She needs to trust us.”

Sebastian frowned, “I’m sorry. I’m panicking. I just don’t want you to leave us.” 

“Why? You’d just find a replacement. You just dump these girls when you get bored of them.”  
You grumbled and folded your arms over your chest.

“It’s not like that. Most of the girls usually end it with us because they want a ‘normal life’. Most girls don’t want to stay in a relationship with two men that are in love with each other. They want to move on and have kids.” Chris explained.

“Did you ever been in love any of them?” You asked.

“Sebastian did. I did not. I’ve only ever been in love with Sebastian.” Chris answered honestly. You could see that with Sebastian’s personality. “I did however care about them.’

Sebastian looked at Chris like he is the best person in the world, “I love you so much.” It was so sweet, but you couldn’t ignore the situation at home.

“What happened to the other girls?” You probed.

“They only wanted to be Chris.” Sebastian answered with a sigh. “I mean, I get it. They loved him and not me. He’s easy to love.”

“The ones you were in love with?” You gawked and your heart stung for him.

“Sometimes.” He nodded his eyes starting to tear up. “I know I can be overwhelming.” Chris rubbed his hand through his hair and kissed the back of his head. These two loved each other beyond anything you had ever seen. You had seen more love between the two of them in three days than you had your parents had in your entire life.

“Would you ever want to keep a girl? Like for more than a short period.” You wondered.

“God yes.” Sebastian choked. “If there was a girl who love us both. That didn’t want to bump one of us out.”

“I’m iffy on it.” Chris answered, stern look in place on his normally happy face, “We’d both have to love and trust her. I’d have to be positive she loved us both equally. That she wouldn’t try to ever break us up.” 

You would thought before this conversation the answers would be flipped. It slightly made sense with Sebastian intense personality that he would fall in love. Chris’s easy going personality made him seem like he’d be the one to fall. 

“Do you want kids one day?” 

“What?” Chris asked. Sebastian nodded.

“You said earlier girls broke it off with you because they wanted kids. Do you not?” You tried to feel them out.

“We both would love kids.” Chris gave a soft smiles.

“Why go for religious girls? If you want someone to want this lifestyle with you, religious girls wouldn’t be the obvious choice.

Chris blushed, “We like introducing women to sex. The experience, the wonder in their eyes.”

Sebastian smirked, “I like to teach them things they never knew they would like.” His eyes glittered mischievously and it made you weak. 

“I need to think about things.” You told them. You already felt an extreme passion for both them and could see yourself loving them both. But what would happen if Chris didn’t love you back? If Sebastian didn’t?

“Will you think about it here?” Sebastian pleaded.

“Yes,” You answered, “But please don’t pressure me and can we spend the next two days without it escalating to… sexual things?”

“Yes.” They said in unison.


	11. Chapter 11

“Should I be worried about what a good liar you?” Sebastian smirked across the table at his boyfriend and took a sip of his martini.

Their new plaything had decided to stay in after her little temper tantrum this morning, which Sebastian so desperately wanted to swat her perfectly rounded ass for. She had found their bang book of all the different students that had brought in.

“Me? What about you? They love him not me…” Chris made a pouty face and imitated Sebastian's voice.

Seb chuckled, “Well, she wasn’t going for the seduction and you ran in playing white knight.”

“Which is exactly what she wanted to happen. I’m telling you Seb, these young girls, they just thrive on the drama.” He chugged down the rest of his beer and waived the waiter over to order his next drink.

The waiter came over, “Another round, guys?”

“Yes, please,” Chris said giving the man a charming smile. The waiter blushed and rushed to go get the drinks.

Sebastian cut into his steak, “Yeah, I think she might actually be a little different. I think she’s just incredibly naive.”

Chris chomped into his burger and before he swallowed he nodded, “She’s been the most innocent yet.”

“I know how to pick em.” Sebastian winked at him. The waiter sat two drinks on the black high top table.

“Are you flirting with me now?” Chris purred and his eyes sparkled.

“Yeah, just trying to get you all riled up because when we get home, we’re gonna fuck her.” Sebastian gave Chris a wickedly lustful look.

“Man, you really like to press your luck.” Chris shook his head and took another bite.

“So this is how I see it. I’m going to act super worried that she’s gonna fall for you and not me. She’s going to get all soft and protective and try to comfort me. And then we’re going to seduce her.” Sebastian spun this idea as he took another bite.

“You’re devastatingly sexy when you get devious,” Chris smirked and took another swig if his beer.

“You also say I’m devastatingly sexy with your cock in my mouth.” Sebastian teased and ran his tongue on the rim of his martini glass suggestively.

A slight blush rose up Chris’s neck and his eyes became lustful, “You do. You should do it on the way home. I can take pictures and prove it.”

Seb smiles brightly, “That what you want? To fuck my throat on the car ride home?” Seb murmured.

“Christ…” Chris waved the waiter over. “We need the check and our to go order.”

“Yes. I’ll go and check if it’s ready.” The waiter replied.

“Guess I better finish this quick.” Seb laughed and started shoveling down bites.

The waiter returned with the bill and the box that had a buffalo chicken wrap for Y/N. Sebastian grabbed the check and slipped his credit card in the holder, “Make sure you finish eating if you want that dick sucked on the way home.

The waiter heard and blushed deeply as they moved away with the check.

Both men devoured their meals quickly. Sebastian signed the receipt and left a generous tip.

Then they made their way back to the car, putting y/n’s food in the back. The doors closed and Sebastian immediately reached for Chris’s fly.

“I’m gonna suck this big dick so good, until you’re a whimpering mess, pretty baby,” Sebastian whispered into Chris’ ear. Chris let out a groaned when Seb’s tongue rolled around the shell of his ear.

Seb’s hand reached down into the warm heat of Chris’s boxers and pulled him free. Seb stroked his already hard cock softly, “Sweet baby, already so hard for me.” Seb cooed.

“Please…” Chris whimpered submissively.

“I’ll suck you, beautiful, but you can’t come until you’re in Y/N’s cunt tonight.” Seb licked along Chris’s neck.

“God yes!” Chris cried.

“Good. Now drive.” Seb demanded and leaned down, taking Chris’s hot hard shaft in his mouth and sucked it wantonly.


	12. Chapter 12

The door slammed in Sebastian ran in looking frantic. He ran his hands through his hair and tugged at it, then he burst into their shared bedroom. 

Chris followed in after him, “Seb, just calm down!” 

You stood and followed the boys into the room worried. Seb had already burrowed under the comforter, his dress shoes sticking out the bottom. Chris was pulling them off and rubbing his legs soothingly. You could hear Sebastian’s breath catching like he was crying. 

“What happened?” You ask, your chest aching with pain for him, even though you were still somewhat upset about everything you learned today.

“He’s...umm...freaking out a little bit.” Chris murmured. He successfully had gotten Seb’s shoes removed and was crawling up and wrapping his body around him. 

“I can see that.” You frowned and then sat on the edge of the bed by his face. You tugged down the comforter down and saw that his face was red. His eyes were watery and puffy from tears. You couldn’t believe how sad that he looked. You ran a hand softly through his hair, the way your mom comforted you growing up, “What’s a matter?” You cooed. Seeing him like this strongly pushed your anger away.

He looked up at you with glassy eyes wild, “You’re going to leave me!” He whined. “You’re going to decided you want Chris and then you both will leave me!” His voice cracked. The normally soothing tamber now hysterical. 

“I would never do that!” You explained and rubbed your hand down his cheek, wiping hot tears away. 

Sebastian gripped your hand and sobbed freely, “You won’t leave me, kitten?” Confusion and fear plastered across his gorgeously sad face. 

“I’m...I’m not saying that I’m not going to leave...I just wouldn’t like steal your boyfriend you or try to.” You answered honestly.

“So you are going to leave me!” He roared. His face crumpled and he grabbed at his chest. “Please, baby, please don’t leave!” He sobbed.

“Sebastian, calm down.” You whispered. You honestly didn’t know what to do in this situation. You didn’t want to leave them, but you were still appalled at the face they lined up a fleet of young girls to have sex with. They just replaced them one after the next. However, it didn’t seem like they were looking to dump these girls. Maybe, it could work out between you three.

“Y/N! I just need you…” He cried. You looked over to Chris who seemed to be nodding with Sebastian in agreement. He looked so hurt by all this too. 

You sighed, it wasn’t your place to judge them. You just didn’t know if this was the right situation for you. Up until you found that book you were think that they might just be perfect for you. You knew that the situation would be frowned upon greatly. The lord would not agree with everything you were doing, but you were a sinner. You were born a sinner and would die one. You weren’t harming anyone with being with them. Well sorta, your parents would most certainly disown you. If the school found out they would be fired and you would be expelled. You knew this wasn’t exactly the best situation. They both just made you feel so...happy. “I think I need you too.” You confess. “Both of you.”

Chris smiled at you softly and Seb’s arms came up and wrapped around you pulling into his body. “You’ll stay with us?” Sebastian mumbled and pressed kisses to your cheeks, crushing you to him with his tight grip. 

You couldn’t believe how easy you were letting this go, but you...you just really did need them. “Yes.” You spoke the one word as his lips crashed over yours. You knew you told them that you didn’t want to fool around this weekend, but his lips on yours made you weak. 

He was kissing you hard, his tongue asserted it dominance over yours. His strong hands caressed your back. You felt another pair of palms start to rub along your rear and you let out a whimper. “Such pretty moans…” Chris rumbled. Then the heat of his hand swept below the tiny violet silk sleep shorts you had on. His callus palms kneed and gripped your backside, while Seb’s mouth continued to own yours with that intense fierceness that lived inside his kisses. 

Seb started to yank your t-shirt off and only broke the kisses to pull it away. He let out a growl when he discovered you were braless. Your bare breast pressed against his chest. “Your clothes off.” You moaned.

He gave you a genuine smile and it made your heart feel better. He was just so beautiful when he smiled. “Yours too.” You turned your head back towards Chris.

“Yes ma’am!” He gave you a salute with a big grin. He jumped from the bed and tore his clothes away. 

Seb rolled you gently to the side as he stripped his off his clothes a little slower. You watched the tantalizing few. That was when you felt Chris come from behind and scoop you into his his chest. You giggled as your back met his chest hair and it slightly tickled your skin. A hot palm came down around to your sex and he started lazily petting you. “Ohhh…” You moaned your eyes fluttering closed at the touch. Yeah, there was no way you could or wanted to live without this. All the other girls before you be damned. These were your boys and you were keeping them. 

Your eyes flew back open when you felt Sebastian’s mouth seal over and nipple. His hands smoothed along your breast, one hold the breast he sucked on, the other pinching your nipple hard. Chris pressed his thumb over your clit and started circling it, in slow tantalizing circles. You began pantingly wantonly. “Ohhh, Seb look at our sweet girl.” He cooed behind your ear, giving a small nip, that made your hips jerk forward. 

Sebastian released your nipple with a loud pop, “Such a pretty girl. Letting us do this to you. You look so pretty when you get hot like this.” He rumbled. He then stood and starting his cock against your face. You whined for it desperately. “You want it in your mouth?” 

You nodded and opened your mouth wide and he groaned, “Good girl.” Then he slid if over your lips. You flicked your tongue out, tasting him. His hands tangled in your hair. 

“I’m so fucking jealous…”Chris whined. “You let him have your mouth and your perfect tits…” He nuzzled against your neck and started circling faster. “You let him have your first kiss…let me have your virginity.” His deep voice growled the last.

You had made your decision to stay and so you knew you would do it eventually. Why not tonight? His petting slowly and Seb pushed into your mouth. He looked down into your eyes as you took his cock deep, “Let him do it, kitten,” He murmured as he gazed down at you with that smoldering intensity. 

You nodded. They both groaned loudly. “Thank you!” Chris practically sang.

Seb pulled himself out of your mouth and you whimpered at the lost. He smiled at you, “I promise, you can have it back, we just need to lay you back and get you ready.”


	13. Chapter 14

Sebastian’s fingers tweaked your nipples as you watched Chris walk over to the stand to grab a condom. It was a golden wrapper with the word MAGNUM wrote across it in black letters. He sat back on the bed, setting it to the side. 

Soon both of their hot mouths were on your nipples and you moaned. You ran your fingers through both of their soft short hair. Petting them, showing your thanks for these amazing feels they were giving you. 

You weren’t sure which man’s finger were playing with your clit and which man’s were pressing into you. It felt like bliss. A second finger was inserted in you, and it felt good. So good. Both men were moaning and kissing you all over your breast and necks. A third finger slid inside and you groaned. It hurt a little. 

“It’ll hurt for only a few moments, then it’ll start to feel good.” Seb’s voice soothed against your ear. 

The fingers slipped out of you and Sebastian’s hands grasped yours. He held them softly and stroked them with his thumbs to comfort you. These boys wanted to make sure it was so good for you. Your first time. 

“Y/N, look at me.” Chris whispered and you obeyed. You watched him guide his cock to your opening and felt the head begin to edge in. Your heart raced as you looked into his tender blue eyes. 

“You’re doing so good.” Seb’s voice washed over you.

Chris pushed inside you more. PAIN. You felt your hymen breaking under the pressure. You gasped and your eyes water.

“You feel so good.” Chris groaned. His big body was glistening with sweat above you and once again he looked like a god. 

“I can’t wait to be inside you.” Seb murmured and kissed your cheek. His hands slid up your arms your breast, and he pinched your nipples which made you moan. 

Chris pushed in further, “You okay?” His voice cracked.

You nodded. It hurt, but also felt good? You had never been more confused by a feeling in your life.  
He pushed the rest of the way, seating his cock deep inside you. You whimpered. “It’s okay, pretty girl.” He murmured and then rubbed his fingers over your clit.

That felt good. Both men just pet you and Chris stayed still until your body could adapt to his size. Your virginity was gone. It was crazy to think that it had just been there a minute ago. You looked up at Chris and saw the way he was looking at you. Like you were the best thing in the world, and you didn’t regret it. 

He started thrusting inside you when he felt your body began to submit to his. His hips moved in small quick stirs. 

A breathy moan escaped your lips. “There’s our girl,” Seb praised and then pressed his lips to yours. 

His mouth was demanding and his tongue tangled with yours. All the while, Chris was surging his cock into your quim. This was so good. This was Heaven. This couldn’t be wrong when it felt so right. 

Chris’s speed picked up and rumbling gasp started to break from his chest, “Baby! I can’t hold on much longer, but Sebastian will finish you off. You’re just so tight. Christ.” He growled. His hips started to stutter and his massive body jerked. His face tightened and it almost looked as if he was in pain. Then her roared as his seed left his body. He tettered his hips lazily as he finished. He looked so beautiful as he came. The with a harsh breath he pulled himself free.

“My turn, baby girl.” Sebastian cooed and kissed you again. Chris collapsed beside you as Seb grabbed a second condom for them table.


	14. Chapter 14

Sebastian rolled the condom down his thick length and gave you the most charming smile. His ocean eyes connected with yours as he slid into you. The sensation was overwhelming. “Christ...so soft.” Sebastian chuffed as he pushed in.

Chris was still violently panting next to you. He was pulling the cum filled condom off and looking on with wonder.

Sebastian grabbed your ankles and put them up on your shoulders, “Ohhhhh...sweet lord!” You moaned as he rubbed against a delicious spot inside you. 

“Yeah, that feels good, kitten?” He purred, while expertly pumping his hips.

You nod and moan his name. He reaches a hand down and starts thumbing your clit. Chris leans over and sucks a stiff nipple between his lips. “Please, Professor Stan!”

“What do you need? Me to make you cum?” He teased.

“Yes! Please!” You whimpered. His cock was rubbing inside you in perfectly measured thrust. You felt it coming. They had made you come enough now that you could recognize an orgasms approach.

The sound of your skin slapping together and moans filled the air. Your walls clenched and your ears popped. You thrashed your head to the left and Chris let go of your nipple and instead tongued your mouth. You keened into his mouth as your pussy began to squeeze Sebastian’s cock. “Ajhhhhhhhh!” You wailed into Chris’s lips.

“Fuck! Can feel that pretty pussy coming on me!” Seb growled and started pounding into you. Your brain flatlined as more pleasure slammed through you. Before these men, you didn’t know pleasure as this existed.

The fog of your orgasm cleared as you stated up at Sebastian in awe. His jaw clenched, his eyes squeezed shut, his skin sheened in sweat, and his body pounding into yours. 

“Tell me, Y/N! Tell me who this cunt belongs to!” He growled.

“You! It’s your cunt!” You cried. 

“Who’s cunt?” Chris teased and snaked his hand down, pushing Seb’s away and rubbing your clit so delicious fast.

“Oh! It’s yours too!” You whined.

Sebastian started pounding into you. It hurt but you loved it. Chris was right, you did like it rough. “But, kitten, you just said it was mine.” He hissed.

Chris ribbed even faster and your body shot off again. Your pussy released fluid up and both men groaned. It felt so good that you just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fucking squirted!” Sebastian screamed as his body convulsed. His head through back and his muscles tensed. The beautiful veins in his arms bulged and cock pulsed. His eyes went dark as he grunted while cumming.

He fell forward but Chris shot his arms up and caught him. He pulled Sebastian on top of him. Sebastian’s head rested on Chris’s chest as he looked over at you, “You...felt...amazing.” He labored between each breath.

“So did you. You both did.” You smiled shyly and looked up at Chris, who was smiling down at Sebastian and stroking his hair. 

“Thanks, princess.” He leaned slightly and kissed your forehead. “Once Seb catches his bed we will change the sheets.”

“And we’ll run you a bath,” Sebastian added.

At the moment your stomach growled. You blushed.

Chris slid from under Seb’s still heavy breathing body. “Let me get you your wrap.” 

“Thank you.” You murmured. The shook was setting in that you lost your virginity. It had felt amazing but how would you ever face your parents? How would you face God?

“You ok?” Sebastian asked.

“Yep.” You mumbled.

He reached and hand out and squeezed your hip, “I know this is a lot to take in. Today’s been crazy.”

“Yeah. I think I just need some alone time to process.” You admit.

“You want to eat your wrap in the tub?” He asked.

You chuckled, “Kinda.”

He smiles at you softly. He pushed himself up and leaned to kiss your lips softly. His lips were perfect. You sighed into the kiss. 

Then he got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. You could hear the water turn on, “Bring her sandwich in the guest bath.”

“It’s a wrap.” Chris corrected.

“I’ll wrap your cock with my ass.” Seb teased.

“Please do.” Chris laughed loudly. You could picture his eyes squeezed shut. His hand clutching his chest and you giggled. 

Sebastian made his way back in and lifted you, “let’s get you in the tub.”

“Sounds good.” You leaned your head on his chest for the short walk and he put you down in the tub gently. 

Seb has put bubble bath in and slid a tub tray over you. Chris came in with a to-go container and some water, “Here ya go, princess.”

“Thank you.” You whispered.

“Are you okay?” Chris said. Concern passing over his handsome face. 

“Yeah.”

“She needs some alone time to process,” Seb answered.

“Okay. Yell for us, if you need us.” Chris said.

“We’re gonna go take a bath together in our bathroom, so yell loud,” Sebastian instructed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter but it transitions the plotline. Don’t worry the next chapter will be long and filthy.

You laid in the bath and nibbled on your wrap. You just lost your virginity. You had sex with two guys in one night and you had revealed in it. You would be seen as a harlot by your church and parents. You comforted yourself with the fact that no one had to know. 

It wasn’t like you could take it back and to be honest, you didn’t want to. Getting fucked felt amazing. You just felt like you were losing yourself. Just a little over a week ago you would have never even considered kissing two boys in one night, yet you had taken two inside you.

Your vagina ached with a low burn feeling, but over it all, physically it had been beyond worth it. 

You didn’t know what to do. Normally, you would seek God for answers, but you couldn’t pray about this delicious sin because you fucking wanted more. You needed more. You washed your hair and began down your body with the soap. You started cupping your breast. You played with them and began pinching your nipples. The more you touched them the more you wanted. You drained your bath water out and turned on the faucet to a warm temperature. You slide your body down the tub and line your clit up with the water. Fuck, that felt good. You needed it. You fucking needed it.  
—-  
“She liked it.” Sebastian murmured. Bubbles floated up around him making him look adorable. Chris swore the man looked like sunshine and sex all at the same time.

“I noticed.” Chris hummed, “First virgin we had that came on her first time.”

Sebastian cocked his eyebrow and smirked, “She’s a sexpot. She just doesn’t know.”

“She is by far the best layout of any of these girls we’ve done this with.” Chris shared with Sebastian. That sex had been wicked and phenomenal. He came way too quick, but so did Seb. So did their little princess.

“Agreed.” Sebastian sighed. “It’ll be so sad when we tire of her.”

“We eventually will. We always do.” Chris chuckled.


	16. 16

The rest of weekend consisted of very hot and tantric fucking. You were not looking forward to your 4 days at the dorms without them. 

You walked back to the dorms at 6 am on Monday to not draw attention. You hopped into the shower. Ate a bagel and had some coffee. Now it was time to get ready for the day.

You pulled down a white button up, a tie, and a skirt. You grabbed a pair of thigh highs that we shear and meant to be worn under long dress. Then the heels the boys had got you to wear with the lingerie. You decided to opt for no undergarments today. You were going to Hell already. You knew it. So you were going to enjoy it.

You button up the top leaving to top two open. Your cleavage is displayed and your nipples were visible through your shirt. You pull your skirt up past your belly button. You fastened it below your dress, leaving it mere inches from expose your pussy. Their pussy. You decided to leave for the tie off and go wear your cross necklace because you knew it would make Sebastian crazy. You put red lipstick on and pulled your hair up in a high ponytail. Once the knee highs and shoes were in place you made your way towards class.

You turned a few heads, even the ones of your usually more scandalously dressed classmates. You felt good. You felt sexy. You felt powerful and alive. 

You opened the door into Chris’s lecture hall. “Good morning, Professor Evans.”

Chris began to turn around, “Good morning Miss. Y/L/N. I hope…”He choked on his words and his eyes bugged out of his skull. You dropped your gaze and sure enough he was getting hard.

He walked behind the desk and sat down, “Please take a seat, class.” He ordered. He never taught sitting, so this was hilarious to you. 

During the lecture he kept looking over to you. He stayed seat the entire time and gritted his teeth every time you would pop them pen from your mouth and accidentally flick it over your nipples, making them harden before his very eyes. 

The bell rang and he dismissed class, “Miss. Y/L/N, stay. We need to discuss the school dress code policy. A few students let our low “eeeeuuuuu,” noises as they exited. 

When the last student left Chris followed them up and locked the door, “Are you trying to get me fired?” He asked. His voice was serious, his eyes a mixture of lust and confusion.

You frown, “Of course not.” You step closer to him. One step, then the next.He breath caught in his throat. “You don’t like the way I look?” You whined.

“I like it a little too much. I have a fucking raging hard on.” Chris grumbled, while ogling your breast. 

“And the problem with that is?” Another step. Then you were on the step in front of him. You reached a hand forward, “I can take care of that for you.”

“You know we can’t.” Chris grimaced but leaned closer to you. You boldly reached forward and grabbed his erection.

“Fuck!” He hissed. 

You started slowly petting him through his dress slacks, “Do you want me to stop, Christopher?” Your voice came out so sultry. You hardly recognize it.

“No. God, no, princess.” He groaned and his back met the door. “But we need to move away from the door. We can’t have people hearing all your pretty noises.” He growled and tossed you over his shoulder and swatted your ass. “Fuck, you’re not wearing panties!” 

He bent you over the desk and palmed your ass with a groan. “You dressed like this to make me fuck you, didn’t you princess?”

“Want you in my pussy so bad!” You cried and reach back to spread your cheeks for him. You learned he liked that over the weekend.

“Gonna make me fucking crazy!” He whined and unzipped his pants. He quickly scurried to a drawer to yank out a box of rubbers. He walked around the desk and nearly fainted at the sight of you clutching the edge of it, rocking your hips with desperation to have him in you. 

A blank of his belt sounded as it hit the floor and he rolled the protection down his length. He pushed in with a moan and clenched your hips. 

“Fuck, tight, so fucking tight.” He growled and started slamming into you. You let out a slutty whine at the hard fucking he was delivering. He knew that’s just how you want it. He had been right this entire time, you did like it rough. 

“Stop!” You cried. He paused immeadiately.

“You ok?” His voice sounds panicked.

You looked over your shoulder at him, “Take a video and send it to Sebastian.”

He gawked at you, “Woman, are you insane?” 

You giggled and the movement makes you squeezed around him. He groans softly. “I like when he gets fired up.”

“Fucking bat shit insane.” He laughs loudly and cracks your ass with his palm. You whimper and roll your hips slowly.

“Do it, Chris! Please! Please do it for me.” You pleaded ina husky tone.

“Fuck.” He hissed and grabs for his phone that is lying to the left of you. “Can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“Ahhhh!” You moaned as he picks up pace. You know he’s started recording because he asked, “Who owns this pretty little pussy?”

He might not admit it, but he must like punishment too. He knows it will piss Seb off when you say the answer, “You do, Chris!” 

“That’s fucking right!” He growled and smacked your ass.

He tossed the phone down on the desk and started pounding into you. He grabbed a handful of your hair and made you arch even more for him. He was destroying your pussy. He pressed his lips to your neck and moaned, “You are a filthy little girl.”

“Your filthy little girl.” You whined as his cock pressed your g-spot repeatedly. You quivered beneath his hot palms. You started to push back and meet his chaotic thrust. 

“Jesus!” He cried. He slid a hand down your ass cheeks and started rubbing a thumb at your asshole. You had never been touched there. It. Felt. Amazing.

“CHRISTOPHER!” You howled. You collapsed forward and he caught your shoulders. Your legs spammed and your core clenched. It felt so perfect. The orgasm burned through you with intensity. 

“Oh fuck! Fuck! Shit! Fuck’ fuck!” He bellowed as he came. His fingers clenched your shoulders and you knew you would bruise. Deliciously marked.

He stumbled back and started to remove the condom. You grabbed his phone and hit the send button to Sebastian. You straightened your skirt and then pressed a soft kiss to his lips as he tied the condom off, “You’re so good, Chris.” 

He grinned at you and a blush tinted his cheeks, “You’re not so bad yourself, princess.”

You kissed him again, “I gotta go. I’m already 10 minutes late to Seb’s class.”

He grabbed your ass as you bounced up the stairs, “He’s going to fuck you in the worst way for this.” He warned nervously.

“I’m counting on it.” You purred and closed the door behind you. 

You walked into the class. The room was silent and the students were peering down at their textbooks, “Ah, Miss. Y/L/N, so glad you can join us.” His tone was filled with anger. “You need to stay after class.”

“Yes, Professor Stan,” You whispered and made your way down to your normal seat.

“The class is reading the small document on Europa, page 289-295.” He informed you. 

He draws a small diagram of the planet on the whiteboard. Then he grabbed his phone and looked at it. His eyes widened and then narrowed. He pulled his ear buds of the desk and plugged them into the phone. His jaw slackened at the video that you knew he was watching. Then it clenched and he glared up at you. His nostrils flared, his pupils took over his irises.

You opened your legs below the desk to expose your bare sex to him. He sucked in a breathe and his knuckles went white around his phone. He yanked his head phones from his ears and flipped his phone over, setting it down with his sexy hands. 

You bit your lip. He lectured from a sitting position for a bit, but that was normal for him. You kept sharing looks of lust and anger. The bell rang and the class cleared, “Follow me to my office.” He snapped.

You walked behind him silently. He took his keys and unlocked the door. Then he ushered you in. He shut and locked it, you watched his hands and the tick in his jaw with every action he took. The. He turn on his small radio the sat in the corner of the office. You assumed to block out his voice.

“Sit down.” He growled. He sat on the edge of his desk. His gray slacks exposed his ankles in the position he sat in, “Are you trying to get Chris to leave me for you? I can assure you that won’t happen.” He hissed.

You gawked, “Of course not.” What would ever make him think that?

“Then what is this?” He gestured to her outfit. Then yanked his phone out and saw the top view of her ass and Chris feeding his length in her cunt. “And this?”

“The outfit is for you both.” You purred and ran your hand along his muscular thigh. “The video was so you would want to show me who owned my pussy.” 

He broken noise rumbled from his chest, “You want to be punished? Is that it?” His blue grey eyes darkened to midnight. 

“Yes, please!” You slid your hand even even higher.

He grabbed your wrist with one arm and then wraps his fingers around your throat, “You have no idea what you’re playing with little princess.”

You spread your legs wide and moan at the fingers caging your throat. He leaned forward and slammed his lips to yours. Threateningly. He was trying to warn you, but you didn’t care. All you cared about was needing the feel of his godlike cock stroking your walls.

He lifted you from the desk and flipped you over so you laid across the wood. Cheek pressed to the hardwood, breast crushed against it. “You’re going to regret your behavior.” He cracked his hand down over your ass cheek making it burn with a sinfully tasty sting. You keened wantonly and raised your hips slightly.

You thought he would spank you again but he didn’t. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a lube packet. You had seen him use these for Chris, “I’m wet…” You informed. 

He laughed humorously, “Not where I’m fucking you. You want to act like a slut, I’ll treat you like one. Fuck you like the little whore you’re being,” He rumbled in your ear. 

He opened the pack and shiver skittered down your spine. He smoothed the lube over his index fingers. You looked over your shoulder and he ran a finger between your cheeks. You arched your ass up with a shakening breathe.

“Fuck! You want me to fuck your ass don’t you?” He choked out huskily. His eyes went heavy lidded with lust. 

“Please!” You cried, “Make me your little ass slut!”

Sebastian groaned, “I would have never expected this.” He started to rub your finger along your hole.


	17. Chapter 17

You pulled your finger away and he replaced it with his. His lubed finger swirled around your rim and then he began to press in.

“Ohhhh...Sebastian!” You whined at the foreign feeling.

“You will refer to me as Professor Stan!” He growled and pushed a little deeper. You squealed out at the feeling. “Does it hurt?” Concern reflected in his voice despite his stern and harsh behavior.

“No!” You cried and pushed back on his finger.

His brows drew together and his nostrils flared, “Jesus Christ, Y/N!” 

He started to slowly pump his finger and you moaned softly. Soon he started to add another finger and you whimpered. “Fill me up, Professor Stan.”

“Christ. I have to get you ready or you won’t like it.” He murmurs now thrusting two fingers. “Just a little more,” he tsked.

“No! Now!” You howled and slammed back. Your hole stretching around his sexy fingers. He pulls them out swiftly.

“Fuck! You little brat!” He rumbled. “I’ll fuck the brat out of you!” You heard the sound of his pants unzipping.

“Fuck me without a condom!” You purred. He groaned and nodded. He crawled on top of the desk and straddled the back of your thighs. You can hear the sluicing sound of lube spreading across his flesh.

He pushed the head up between your cheeks. The head of his cock pushed up against your rim. He started to press forward. You let out a grunt at the stretching feeling. His cock was giant compared to his fingers. “God!” You roared.

“I told you...you want me to stop?” He panted, his voice sounded strained.

“No, more!” You hissed and arched back taking more, forcing your muscle to give way to the big thick cock. 

“Ohhh nugghhh!” He bellowed at the feel of you taking him deeper into your virgin ass, “Fuck, you want to be my little ass slut!”

“Yes! Professor Stan! Make me your ass slut!” You rasped. It hurt in the most delicious way. Once again proving that you did in fact, like it rough.

Sebastian pushed deeper in until your ass wouldn’t take anymore of his length. He pressed his lips to your neck and flicked his tongue out. “Fucking slut!” He moaned covetously. “My pretty little slut. Giving me her ass virginity.” 

He started to move in slow swirls. You keened beneath him. He moved faster and faster. He let out delectable groans and filthy words. 

“Harder!” You cried and pressed back.

He wrapped a hand around your throat and began to pound into you. His pen holder fell off the desk with a loud crash but both of you were to gone to care.

He pistoned into your ass with his unmatchable strength. It hurt so fucking good. Pain that was pleasure. Pleasure that was pain. 

It washed over you hotly. Your orgasm sent you into spasms and your rim fluttered around his cock.

“Fuck! You’re so tight!” He roared. His body jerked and he let out a ragged bellow as he poured his hot seed deep into your ass.

You decided right then and there you loved being cummed in. 

He collapsed on top of you. His breathes hard and heavy against your ear. “Such a good little ass slut.” He praised. Then he slowly pulled out of you. He spread your cheeks and had you stand as he kneeled below, because he wanted to watch his cum leak out of your ass.


	18. Chapter 18

Sebastian stood over the stove stirring the rue for his blue cheese Mac. He needed to talk to Chris about what happened today. He also needed to punish him for disobeying him.

He shook some pepper into the dish and sighed. Y/N had been wild today. They had learned over the weekend how much she enjoyed getting fucked, but when he picked her he had no idea what kind of passion they had unleashed. She was wild. She was exciting.

The door open and he could hear Chris kicking off his shoes. A few moments went by and he didn’t come into the kitchen. “Christopher, come here.” Sebastian kept his voice stern.

Chris walked into the kitchen looking at his feet. Sebastian has to hold back a grin. Chris is adorable when he’s in trouble, “You have something to say to me?”

“Sorry.” He whimpered. His blue eyes wide with guilt.

“You didn’t seem very sorry when you were pounding into y/n’s pussy and saying you owned it.” Seb made his voice as stern as he could.

“I...I couldn’t help myself. You saw how she was dressed. She just came at me and I kinda lost it.” He admitted.

“You used to think she was ‘cute’, remember?” Sebastian teased.

Chris gave a shy smile, “She’s different now.”

“Yeah, she is.” Sebastian sighed, “I’m admittedly a little nervous about this. No girl has ever shifted this much, this fast,” he crossed his arms over his chest.

Chris nodded, “I don’t think it’s bad. She just really likes it. I never thought I would meet a girl who wanted to fuck more than me and it not be for power or money.”

“That’s sexist.” Seb arched his brows.

“Really Seb? The man who decided we should gangbang female students thinks I’m sexist?” He grumbled.

Seb shrugged, “You’ve got a point there.” He admitted.

Chris smirked at him. He always loved being right. 

“Don’t smirk at me. You’re still getting punished.” Sebastian growled.

Chris pouted, “What’s my punishment?”

“You have to wear the cage for the next 48 hours,” Sebastian answered with a cruel smile.

“48 hours! What if I have to piss?” Chris gaped.

“You can only remove it for that,” Sebastian said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chris seemed to be on edge this class period. You dressed scandalously again today and he actually let out an audible groan when he saw you. His face looked like he was in pain. You hadn’t seen him for a day now and wondered what happened on your day that you didn’t have class with him. 

At the end of class, you approached him slowly, “Are you ok?”

He glared at you, “No and it’s your fault for being such a dirty girl. Know that on Thursday night I’m going to fuck you mercilessly.” 

You smiled at him, “Oh, did Seb punish you, then?” The lucky bastard. You wished you were getting punished again.

“He still is…” He groaned.

“How?” You arched a brow and leaned forward putting your hand on the desk, pushing your cleavage together.

He peered down at your breast and licked his lips, “You want to see, little princess?” 

“Yes.” You purred.

He unzipped his pants and revealed his caged cock.

“Fuck…” You hissed. Wetness flooded between your thighs and you reached forward and petted him through the cage. 

He gripped your wrist, “Woman! I will do unspeakable shit to you if you don’t stop.”

That threat riled you up like nothing ever had. You pulled out of his hold and dropped to your knees. You tongued between the cage. 

“Fuck!” He gripped your hair but let you keep licking, “and what punishment did you get?”

You gazed up at him with heavily lidded eyes, “my ass fucked,” you groaned.

“Christ.” He yanked your head back and pulled out his phone and it ranged “Seb, we all need to meet after your class.”

“Okay.” He spoke into the phone and then ended the call. He shoved his caged cock back in his pants.

“Go to class.” He said irritably and released your hair. 

You say through Sebastian’s class. He gave you a sweet smile here and there. At the end of class, he approached you, “Shall we?” 

You nodded, “I think Chris is mad at me.”

Seb chuckled, “He’s always bitchy when he hasn’t come in 24 hours.”

“Understandable.” You shrugged. You didn’t have them for one day and you had touched yourself until your hand ached.

As you strode down the hall to Chris’s office. When Seb opened the door Chris sat with his head in his hands. You followed him in and shut the door. 

Chris’s face was red and he was breathing heavy, “She keeps trying to get me to break the rules. I want to punish her.” A shiver coursed through you and you let out a whimper.

“What do you have in mind, love?” Seb asked. They spoke as if you weren’t in the room but you were too horny to be mad.

“I want to fist her,” Chris growled and stared you down. 

“Yes!” You and Sebastian both moaned. Seb’s head whipped in your direction and Chris gawked at you. 

“You want me to fist you?” He whispered. 

You walked over to the desk and hopped up on it scattering papers. You laid back on the desk and pulled your skirt up to reveal a pair of sew through violet panties that were clearly soaked. “Do it, Chris. Fist me.” You demanded.

Seb pulled out lube packets from his jacket. “You can do it, Chris. Just remember that cock cage stays on.” Sebastian cooed.

“Fuck it!” Chris growled. He tore open a lube pack and smeared it all over his fingers.

Seb sat down in the chair in front of the desk. He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to your lips. You leaned for another, “Ah-Ah!” He tsked waving his finger. “Chris is punishing you. I’m just here to watch.”

“Please…” You whined and looked up at Chris. 

He nodded down at you. His big body was shaking with anticipation. “I’ve never done this to a girl.” He admitted.

“Do it now.” You cried.

He ran his lubed finger over your clit giving it a slow swirl. Then again. Then even faster. You started letting out little moans. You heard the sound of a zipper and looked over to see that Sebastian had his cock out. “Keep going.” Seb rumbled giving his own cock a slow stroke.

Chris slid a finger easily into your soaked quim. Then another. Soon a third followed. All three of you were panting. Chris groaned. The cock cage keeping his cock from hardening must have been painful. 

“Do another.” Seb encourages his boyfriend.

Chris looked down at you, “Say your sorry or I’m going to keep putting more in you.”

You smiled at him and pressed a hand to his caged cock. It enraged and aroused him. You could see it plain as day.

He glowered, “So that’s your choice then?” 

You gave him a squeeze. “You little bitch.” He growled. He started to press his pinky into you as well. You gasped at the fullness. Being stretched like this was painful but also delicious.

He thrust his four fingers and You whined his name. He growled down at you in response. All the while Seb was pleasuring himself with hot fast strokes. 

“Apologize!” He grumbled. He pumped faster.

You moaned his name.

He groaned and then started to work his thumb in you. Sweat trickled down his forehead. He was putting so much behind his thrust. All the while the cage prevented his cock from getting hard. 

When he worked you enough that you were able to take him to his wrist You whimpered. He rubbed your clit with his other hand and your pussy clenched around his wrist painfully. Deliciously painful. It was too much. You cried out his name and orgasm around him.

Chris watched in a mixture of fury and awe. Sebastian joined your whining moans with his own. His cum spurted all over his clothes and hand. 

Chris slowly removed his hand, “Christ Seb. What are we going to do with her?”

He panted and looked over you, “I can think of plenty to do to her,” he chided.


	20. Chapter 20

A month and a half in fall break hit. You had not been looking forward to this because Chris and Sebastian were both going to Chris’s parent’s summer house with them. You didn’t know what you were going to do. 

“4 days. You’ll both be gonna 4 days.” You murmured. You didn’t think you could go without them that long. When the didn’t fuck you for 2 days you seemed to go insane. You skipped classes to just lay in your bed with the vibrator they had bought you shoved inside you, while you used another on your clit. Hours of masturbation. 

“You’ll be okay, princess.” Chris chuckled. 

“I don’t think I will.” You told him honestly. 

Sebastian sighed, “I know. It’ll be hard for us to, but we do this every year and we can’t tell Chris’s parents about you. We’ll get fired.” 

You knew that. Chris’s dad was the dean of the school you were in. You could be expelled on top of it. “I know. I just...I just need to be fucked.”

Chris smirked over at you, “You’re a fucking nympho.” He teased. 

“Sometimes I wonder.” You answered honestly. You had read a lot on the topic. You considered yourself well versed in sex since this had all began. You went from totally naive and inexperienced to send the guy porn flicks of what you wanted them to do to you next. You guys had tried role playing, licking foods off each other, body paint, you had strapped them both, and bdsm. 

Sebastian nodded, “You do fit all the descriptions. Just be a good girl for us. Were coming back and spending the last three days with you.” He gave you a kiss on the forehead.

“And we fucked you three times already this morning.” Chris pointed out with a proud puff of his chest. He gave your ass a squeeze and gave you a warm kiss. 

Then Sebastian grabbed you from him with a growl and kissed you deeply, making your knees weak.

“I’ll miss you.” You whined as wetness pulled between your legs. The said their goodbyes to you and got in the jeep and drove away. 

You began to talk back to your dorm thinking about how depressing the next few days would be. You spend the night watching porno and playing with your cunt.

The next day you went to visit your parents, which kept you distracted for most the day. However, by the time night hit, you desperately needed to come. You used the detachable shower head, just like you had seen in so many of the adult films you watched. 

You got breakfast the next morning with your parents and told them that you were heading back to work on homework. The truth of it was is that you need to have your vibrator to penetrate you. You rushed into your dorm room and yanked your jeans and panties off. You immediately pushed the vibrator in you and let it push you to an orgasm. You set pictures of you playing with yourself to the boys and didn’t get a response.

You made yourself dinner and then actually did some homework. You however were starting to go stir crazy. You texted them, “I need to be fucked.”

“We will fuck you just how you like it when we get back princess.” Chris responded.

Seb sent you a picture of his cock and texted, “I’ll have this so deep in you.”

You had to masterbate again. 

Day 4 finally rolled around. You would see them tomorrow. You decided to try to hold off to make tomorrow extra good. You surprised yourself and held to it, by distracting yourself with homework. You even went to a bible study class to guilt yourself into hold back. Nothing like the shame of your religion to pull you away from an intensive masturbation fest. However, you were starting to question the teachings you had learned your entire life. Perhaps, God was was nothing like the bible stated. 

You woke up the next morning thrilled. You rushed to the shower to get cleaned up and put on a sexy purple corset Chris had got you with a leather skirt and boots Sebastian had picked. You bought the garterbelt hidden beneath with your own money. You did your make-up and curled your hair. That was when your phone rang. You answered it, “Hello!” You giggled.

“Hey Princess. We’re actually going to stay here one more night. Chris’s brother showed up and surprised everyone.” Sebastian cooed.

“What?” You whimpered.

“It’s just one more night doll.” 

“Sebastian, I’m...I’m desperate. I need it. I need you. Your big cock. Please come home.” You begged.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” He groaned, “I wish we could, but he is so excited to see Scott. We’ll make it up to you. I promise. I have to go though.. I just sneaked out to the car to call you, they think i’m getting a board game out of my trunk.” 

“Fine. Bye.” You hissed irritably and hung up. 

Your phone beeped and you looked down at it, “You’re not being a good girl.”

A good girl? A fucking good girl? How could you be? They made you this. It was time for this good girl to go bad. You were going to punish them for this.


	21. Chapter 21

Knock. Knock. Knock. You pounded on the dorm door. 

“Coming!” You heard softly from the other side. The door began to open and on the other side of it was the girl you had judge for dressing so scandalous when you first transferred. She had shortish blonde hair and an undercut. Bright hazel eyes, full lips, and an hourglass figure. 

“Y/N?” She said curiously.

“Scarlett.” You purred. You had heard rumors about her. Rumors that she fucked both men and women. “Do you want to hang out tonight?”

Scarlet looked you over. She licked her lips and nodded, “Let’s hang out now.” She grabbed your arm and pulled you into her room. You couldn’t believe how easy this had been. 

Quickly she slammed you up against her door. Her hands kept your shoulders trapped to the wood. She pressed her lips to yours. Christ, they were so soft. Why hadn’t you ever kissed a girl before? The way she lapped at your mouth, you realized that had been a grave mistake. You had missed out on so much. 

Her hot wet lips trailed down your neck and she nipped at your skin. She moaned against you, “Fuck, you taste good.” Scarlett’s voice rasped and then her tongue flicked along your skin again. Your core clenched with want. You reached under her black tank top and slid your hand along her smooth skin. It was weird not to be feeling body hair. Both the guys had a decent amount of hair on them. She was braless and you cupped her round breast. They felt right in your palms. She moaned lowly as her mouth trailed down to the swell of your breast. 

She pulled on the string at the top of your corset and unlaced you. Her hands trembled with an excitement, “You’re fucking gorgeous, Y/N. I had no idea you were into girls.”

“Never been with a girl.” You admitted as you pinched her nipples in between your fingers and rolled them, the way the guys did to you. 

“Ohhhh… that is amazing.” She whimpered, “I’m honored you picked me to be your first.” She undid the last part and tossed your corset to the side. Your breast sprang forward and she wasted no time to grasp them. She dipped her head and pulled one of your aching peaks between those pillowy lips of hers. She looked up at you from under her lashes. Fuck, she was so pretty. 

You yanked her top of and tossed it to the side. She was so curvy and soft. She turned you and shoved you back towards her bed. You fell onto it and she straddled you aggressively. You keened at the prospect of her being rough with you. 

She started kissing your mouth again and playing with your breast and she grinned herself against your thigh. You could feel wetness through her leggings and that was beyond sexy. She was sexy. Everything about her. 

Your hand slid up her slides and up to her beautiful tits. You plucked her nipples and she whined into your mouth. Soon you broke the kiss so you could suck on her pretty pink nipples. You suction one between your lips and then bit down on it. She gasped and grinded down on you hard. 

She moved her hips faster and faster, “Fuck! Y/N!” She screamed as her body contorted on top of yours. She was stunning. In her orgasm she looked like a goddess and once again you couldn’t believe someone so hot wanted you. 

She collapsed on top of you and pressed lazy kisses to your neck, “Give me a second and I’ll take care of you.” She was panting against your damp skin. 

Not even a minute later she climbed down your body, pressing filthy kissed down your torso. She unzipped your skirt and hissed in a breath when she saw your wicked garters and black lace panties. She pulled your boots of and pressed kisses down your thighs to your ankles. Then she rubbed your clit slowly through your panties. Teasingly. 

“Scarlett please!” You begged. She answered you with an excited breathe and circled her fingers faster. 

When you began to shake beneath her she stopped. She yanked down your panties and stared at your glistening sex. “You’re so pretty.” She breathed. 

She nuzzled your clit and then give a small lick. You jerked against her mouth. She giggled and then flicked her tongue again. More and more she licked it. You pulled your phone out and took a short quick video of her sucking your clit in her mouth. You whimpered her name as she did it. Then you hit send. The boys would be getting it soon. She hadn’t even noticed. 

She pressed a small finger into your core and started to curl it against your special spot. You screamed. Between her petting that spot and sucking your clit, you were fucking done. You undulated against her sweet lips and came into her gorgeous mouth. She swallowed down your orgasm with enthusiasm, moaned into your cunt. 

You both laid there afterwards, basking in the delicious orgasm you had share. She kissed you softly, “We should do that again.”

“Yes, we should.” You agreed. 

Your phone rang and you ignored it. You spent the next hour cuddling and kissing Scarlett. Then you returned back to your room. She had to leave for work at the local Target. She was a cashier part-time to help pay for her school.


	22. Chapter 22

When you got back to your room you had 11 missed calls. 2 voicemails. 22 text. 

You listened to the voicemails. 

Voicemail 1: “Holy fucking shit! Holy Fucking shit! You beautiful bitch!” Chris cheered.

Voicemail 2: “You will be punished for this princess.” Sebastian growled. His tone was husky. 

The Text read:

Chris: HOLY.

Chris: FUCKING.

Chris: SHIT.

Chris: Where have you been all our lives?

Sebastian: Who the fuck is that?

Sebastian: Seriously? Who the fuck is that?

Sebastian: It’s that Scarlett? 

Sebastian: Christ, it sounds like you like that kitten.

Chris: Do you like having pretty girls suck your clit, princess?

Sebastian: Listen to her. She loves it. 

Chris: Send more videos.

Sebastian: I’m going to spank the shit out of you for this.

Chris: Don’t worry kitten. He loves it. His :eggplant emoji: is rock hard. 

Sebastian: She will still be punished. 

Sebastian: Answer us. 

Sebastian: Kitten…

Chris: Leave her alone. She’s probably getting strapped as we speak.

Sebastian: We’re on our way home.

Chris: Should be 3 hours. 

Sebastian: I want to fuck you raw. 

Chris: Me too. 

Sebastian: At the same time. 

You smirk down at your phone and text your boys back three words. I AM WAITING.


	23. Chapter 23

You wait outside their apartment as the jeep pulls up. Chris opens the door as Sebastian is trying to park. “Would you just chill the fuck out?” Sebastian growled. 

The car shuts off and both boys rush out. Words weren't even spoken. Sebastian grips your nape and they lead you into their apartment. Chris was already shoving his hand under your skirt and grip your ass. When the door shut behind you they lead you back to the bedroom, groping and kissing you with each step. 

You were being petted everywhere and you were stroking their cocks through their pants. Chris had on track pants so it was easier to grip him, Seb was wearing jeans. Within minutes you were all nude, rolling around in a heavy petting and kissing session. The occasional spanking happened because Sebastian was on the side of your ass and he needed to punish you. 

You felt Sebastian begin to push himself inside you. You moaned his name and growled in response. “You looked so good with her.” He rumbled. His hips slapped against your ass as he palmed your tits from behind. He slide in and out of you quickly, making you whine with pleasure. 

Then you felt Chris lining up with you. You looked into his eyes, “Chris?” 

“You can take my whole hand. You can handle both our cocks in your cunny.” He grumbled. He started to push inside you. You whimpered out his name as you took his cock along with Sebastian’s. 

Both cocks thrust in tandem inside you. You felt deliciously full and they both were lick, kissing, sucking all over your neck. Sebastian played with your tits and Chris shoved a finger into your mouth to suck. 

The smacking sound of skin echoed in the room. Along with wanton moans. The friction started to make your shatter. Your tits quivered against Seb’s palms and pussy seized around both their cocks. 

“Your cock feels so good against mine,” Seb growled. That finished you. You thrashed between the men and they pounded into you mercilessly. 

“FUCK! PRINCESS!” Chris bellowed and he pumped his seed into you. 

With all the heat from your cunt and it squeezing, plus the extra wetness from Chris’s spend Sebastian burst. He roared unintelligible words as he came inside you.

You all laid there gasping for breaths. The boys pulled out one at a time and their cum glistened along your thighs. 

It was the most amazing sex you had ever had.


	24. Chapter 24

Christmas break was around the corner and Chris couldn’t believe what he was hearing out of Seb’s mouth. 

“I want to invite her to my mom’s.” Sebastian said as he rolled out cookie dough. He was making cut outs of the holiday season. 

“Yeah? And what do we tell her.” Chris asked.

“That we are all together.” Seb said with another push of the roller. 

“How do you think she will handle it?” Chris grabbed a piece of dough and popped it in his mouth. 

“That’s not good for you. It has uncooked eggs.” Seb frowned, “I don’t know. She took it well about you.”

“Find out your kid is bisexual is different from finding out your son in a polyamorous relationship.” He warned. 

“I think she’ll be happy for the opportunity at grandkids.” Seb said with a shrug, “In any case, I don’t care. We love her. That’s what matters.”

Chris nodded, “I can’t believe that this happened. I never even thought that we’d ever get serious with a student.” 

Seb smiled, “I didn’t either until her. She’s perfect for us.”

“I can’t believe I thought she was going to be like all the others.” He sighed, “I feel bad about how this all started.”

“Yeah, but she forgave us.” Sebastian shrugged. 

“Because she has a big heart.” He smiled

“And because she likes fucking sweet girls as much as we do.” Seb smirked. He nodded his head and waggled his brows. It was true. They all three fucked girls together. Scarlett was a frequent flyer as Y/N described it. Y/N had insisted that they stopped fucking girls from the college that they were in though. She didn’t want them to get caught. She often brought over girls from the other studies over. She met them at yoga and brought them back to their bed. She stayed their every night now. They stopped fucking on campus so they wouldn’t be caught. 

They just had to make up until she graduated and then they wouldn’t have to hide anymore. Only 3 more semester to go and she had decided to take summer classes. They really only had one year at this point.


	25. Epilogue

The Museum of Space History was a great place for a career. Y/N had been hired there upon her graduation 4 years ago. She loved working in the library and they were so understanding about her upcoming maternity leave. 

Chris and Sebastian had left their jobs at the university, no longer wanting to hide their relationship with Y/N. Chris had gotten a job at the Observatory that had actually paid better than the university. Sebastian had taken a position writing textbooks on the subject of aerospace dynamics and quantum physics. 

Y/N put a book on the shelf with a smile. She was about to be a mother. It was one of her life long dreams that hadn’t changed when she discovered herself. A lot had changed in her life. She believed in a God, but no longer in the church. Her family had, in fact, disowned her, but she wasn’t overly heartbroken as she felt like that had brainwashed and sheltered her all her life. She missed them some days, but they didn’t love her for who she truly was. They only loved her if she played a part. Both of her men, they loved her unconditionally, as she did them.

She wasn’t shocked when they had admitted to her that their relationship had started out as a game to them, but she shocked to hear that they both had fallen in love with her. They said they loved her free-spirit, her honesty, and her ability to find good in everyone. She had always forgiven people easily and she had truly understood that she became something different to them.

It was almost 4 pm, which meant that Sebastian would be pulling up in the Jeep any minute to pick her up. Around 5 PM Chris would get home. They would sit down for their family dinner and then they would spend the night taking turns fucking her and each other.


End file.
